Love From Hell
by Petrified Ethereality
Summary: When Ryou's father returns from Egypt he brings with him a special present which changed Ryou's life forever. Hatred turns to love as the devil inside takes over his life completely. Told from Ryou's POV. M/M. Mature content inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There's something wrong with me.

I know there is, they all tell me it's nothing, and they say it's in my head but I know better.

There's something terribly wrong with me.

I live with a monster, a monster who resides not only in my head but in my bed and my home, I cannot escape.

And do you know the scariest part?

I don't want to escape.

There's something wrong with me.

I'm in love with the Devil…

Satan incarnate is my lover, my mirror image, Lucifer himself, my lover, my master.

God looks down upon me in disgust and the angels gape and hide their eyes in horror at how we make love; they sob at our blood lust.

And my father is the only one I can blame.

***

The day he returned from Egypt, I was so excited I could have thrown up when I heard the door of his cab slam shut and the footsteps edging their way up the steps and towards the door, teasing and testing my will power to see how much I could take before retching all over myself.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped at the clicking the locks made, my eyes, already big and puppy like, grew larger studying the figure that entered the house with anxiety riddled excitement.

"Father!" I cried, choking on my breath and the lump in my throat. He smiled calling my name as I had called his and threw his arms open inviting me into a long awaited embrace. Gladly, I fell into his arms flinging my arms around his neck holding tight as though he'd leave me again and never return. His arms, strong, muscled, tanned arms locked around my waist kept me in place against his body.

The smell of sand and heat filled my senses and as I closed my eyes and took in the scents it was almost as though I was there in Egypt, walking along the banks of the Nile, her waters crystal blue, sparkling under the bright sun, bare foot with sand squishing between my toes. I could feel the wind brushing through my silver hair and the sun kissing my porcelain skin, leaving it warm to the touch. The Pyramids and the Great Sphinx standing proud in all their golden stoned glory overlooking all of Egypt, Oh! How I could see them I know I could! What adventure awaited me within the tombs of the pharaohs? Who were these pharaohs and what were their lives like? I have such a love of history just the thought of being able to learn something so ancient made me boil with pleasure.

My father's strong hand stroking my hair breaks me from my day dreaming. "I've missed you Ryou." He whispers in my ear and I simply pull back to look at him with a smile on my face. I love my father and he was good to me, he loved me and that is all that matters.

"Did you bring a souvenir?" I asked excitedly.

Laughter was his initial response then he looked at me, as if surprised and said; "Was I supposed to bring you a souvenir?" I felt hurt and pouted, hanging my head slightly. "Yes, you promised." I murmured, surely I would have cried if he hadn't lifted my head and after planting a loving kiss to my lips and forehead he smiled. "Oh my little historian, I have indeed brought home presents for you. Please don't look so sad." He smiled more as my eyes lit up, a happy squeal falling from my mouth.

Gently he set me onto the sofa, as if I were a little boy; though I admit was I acting like one, and retreated from me towards his bags where he opened one of his suitcases and took out a medium sized bag. Usually my father would bring me one or two things home depending on where he went and if I listed anything specific to bring home or attempt to find. But this time, going to Egypt, he surprised me by bringing me back so much, not including the photographs that he took mind you. He knew that there were few countries that I loved to learn about and Egypt was above them all I figured that that was the reason he brought me so many presents. I could feel my stomach hurt in anxious waiting, would he please just hurry up and give me the gifts!

Finally my semi-patient wait was rewarded with the bag seated in my lap and my father taking up residence beside me, his arm around my shoulders. I took the biggest gift out first and tore the tissue paper from around it, I think when I saw it I gasped; it was indeed the most beautiful painting I had ever seen. The majestic and elegant Isis, her winged arms and delicate hands protecting the great Egypt, which was symbolized by a sparkling gold pyramid, and her face, I couldn't take my eyes off it. Her lightly tanned skin and long silken black hair; her beautifully crafted face smooth and flawless like a porcelain dolls and of course the intricacy of the jewelry and clothing adorning her was simply magnificent. I could tell the artist took great thought, time and effort into painting such a depiction of the Great Mother Goddess. I was in love with it.

My next gift wasn't as big as the painting but it was a bit heavy and as I tore the paper from the object I saw why. Smiling bright I ran my hand over the cover of the thick book resting in my lap. _The Queen who would be King_, a historical fiction based on the life of the female Pharaoh Hatshepsut. I was always very interested in the life of this woman and have read many books and watched many documentaries of this woman; she was indeed quite amazing both in her time and now. Can you imagine it? Egypt ruled by a woman? How absurd one may think but oh how it was so, Hatshepsut was a great Pharaoh and was all but erased from history. Across from Thebes, along the banks of the Nile is a three tired temple that stands proudly after being found underneath hundreds of tons of sand centuries after is construction. A reflection of the mortuary temple of Mentuhotep II, and happens to be constructed beside that eleventh-century structure though Hatshepsut's temple is much larger than that of Mentuhotep. The man who created such a glorious temple was also rumored to be the lover of the great female pharaoh; his name was Senmut who happened to be a member of her court with more than twenty titles.

This rumored love of Hatshepsut designed this temple with rows of colonnades which reflect the vertical patterns displayed by the cliff backdrop. In this way the temple could be a successful example of architectural harmony between nature and man. Amon and Hathor, Hatshepsut's claimed parents, were the gods to which the dedication of this temple goes to, although there are chapels dedicated to other gods such as Anubis, the god of embalming. The sanctuary lies within the mountainside. Two ramps connect the three levels, and on either side of the lower incline were T-shaped papyrus pools. On the ground level were sphinxes and fragrant trees from Punt. The sphinxes had the heads of Hatshepsut, and she is even depicted as a lion in some of the temple's reliefs. Although she has no specific enemies, she is represented clawing at her adversaries and capturing "birds of evil" with a clap net.

Since the construction of such a complex temple took about twenty years the walls were like blank pages that were filled in as her reign went one. They documented Hatshepsut's divine conception, her vote of confidence given by her father, her efforts to repair the damage inflicted by the Hyksos invaders, the expeditions to Punt and the erection of the colossal obelisks at the temple of Karnak. However, by the time the temple was finished, Hatshepsut probably had little time to enjoy it as Pharaoh.

Although Senmut had originally planned to be buried at the temple, Hatshepsut's tomb was destined to lie elsewhere. In the manner of her father, Tuthmose I, who realized a temple was too obvious a place to bury priceless artifacts, the tomb of Hatshepsut was constructed in secret. Inei, the architect who constructed the tomb and temple of Tuthmose I, prided himself in the knowledge that he was the only one to know the location of his master's tomb. The 100 "slaves" that built the tomb, according to Otto Neubert, were slain after the project to protect the secret of the tomb's location. It is not known whether this brutal technique was used in the case of Hatshepsut, but it is rather moot. Grave robbers were not the biggest enemy Hatshepsut had to worry about, but her own nephew, who would have no problem finding her tomb, no matter how many slaves died.

Senmut was rewarded handsomely for his work and was able to purchase a temple of his own not far from Hatshepsut's, in which was buried his minstrel and family, and even his favorite pet apes and horses. His mother Hatnofer was buried nearby as well. Around his mother's neck laid a scarab necklace, according to the prescription of the Book of the Dead. On the back of the pendant it is written:

Hatnofer says: heart of my mother, heart of my mother! Heart of my present form! Don't stand up against me in the council. Don't make me an opposition against me before the keeper of the scales of judgment. You are my life force in my body, my creator who makes my limbs sound. When you go to the good place to which we travel, don't make my name smell bad to the court of the living, so that it will go well for us and for the jury and so the judge will be happy. Don't tell lies against me beside the god. See: your own reputation is involved.

Despite being vandalized by Hatshepsut's foes and buried in sand for centuries, Senmut's masterpiece loses no splendor. It is an incredible expression of the power of a pharaoh, man or woman.

Ah, but enough with the history lesson, there were still presents to be opened! I set the book aside and pulled out the third and final gift that was nestled in the bag. This present wasn't wrapped in paper it was in a square box and when I opened the box there was another one, a case if you will. I felt myself getting excited as my fingers touched the dark stained wood, they moved along the sleek surface until they rested on the metal clasp.

It clicked and all breathing ceased.

I'm sure in some slow dramatic way I lifted the lid, my eyes grew two sizes as polished sparkling gold came into view, lighting my eyes so that they two were entertaining the gleaming of the gold. Lying in the velvet inlaid box was a golden ring with a pyramid and what I assumed to be the Eye of Horus in the middle, five long golden spikes dangled from the underside of the circle. I lifted the item from the velvet by the roped chain and looked it over. The ring wasn't heavy at all but kept gleaming in the light that showered down on it. It was indeed something very special and probably expensive; I wasn't even sure how my father could have afforded something as wonderful as this.

"Do you like it?" My father's voice tore me away from my racing thoughts.

Turning to him, nodding I set it back into the box and placed it onto the table before flinging my arms around his neck, hugging him. "I love it father, I love them all! Thank you so much, you spoil me!" I said pulling back and smiling.

"The merchant at the Bazaar told me that inside that ring, called the Sennen Ring; there is an ancient and evil spirit over five thousand years old who, in an act of thievery, was suddenly trapped within the ring by the Pharaoh himself. Each year he sits within the confines of the ring until the day he is released plotting his revenge and burning inside with hatred."

Tilting my head I giggled and shook my head. "That's absurd, father! It's nothing but a silly myth." He planted a kiss on my nose and slid some of my hair behind my ears so that he could better see my face. As much as I hated when people did that to me I allowed him to do so, he'd gone away and came home so I'd let him do just about anything he wanted. "Of course it is Ryou; I thought you'd enjoy it though." He said kissing my forehead lovingly. And I did enjoy the story, but I did have to admit, not to my father of course, that it was a little chilling.

We sat together, I on top of him for what seemed like forever until I broke the silence. "I missed you father."

He sighed, his forehead pressing against mine. I hated it when he sighed like that, it usually meant that there was something he needed to tell and I usually didn't enjoy what he had to say. "And I missed you, Ryou." He finally said but I knew he was holding back what was on his mind. In silence we sat like this, me on his lap, our foreheads pressed together enjoying the moment of our reunion.

Oh, how I missed him.

Many would look at our relationship as a forbidden one, almost incestuous and most would call social services on him if they could see us now. He wasn't like that though we just happened to be rather close, strictly a father son relationship. My mother passed away when I was only seven and since then my father and I grew closer and closer together, after all, we only had each other.

Calloused fingers slid though my hair slowly and another sigh was heard escaping from the lips of my father. "You will have to miss me more, Ryou…" Ah so there was his confession, I didn't say anything, letting him continue. "I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, there's an archaeological dig in Mexico that I'm scheduled to go on. Unfortunately they pushed the date of the dig up further than I thought. I'm really sorry."

I pulled back from him, clearly upset. I couldn't believe that he was doing this! Once more he was going to leave me alone in this house while he gallivanted in the dig sights of rural Mexico discovering fascinating new things that historians and other such people will analyze and document. All this right after he arrived home from Egypt, I didn't even have a week to hang out with him and enjoy his presence before he hopped on a plane once again! Ohh I felt the anger burning my blood, I wanted to glare at him and slap him, spit and yell, demand him to call the head archaeologist and tell him or her that he wasn't going to go to Mexico because he needed to spend time with his son. Although, I knew that he wouldn't do such a thing. That was the way he was, unless it was some sort of urgent family emergency, which was rare, there wasn't any way he'd not dare back out on a commitment he made.

I suppose that it's a good example for me that I should always keep my commitments but sometimes, one needs to stop making commitments and start thinking about their loved ones who need them. And I needed him, not his letters and his emails; not his pictures and his phone calls, I needed him in his physical form, I wanted him like we were now, face to face where I could touch his face and kiss his lips and embrace him. He didn't seem to comprehend that and this fact alone only fueled my frustration and anger.

Suddenly I was pulled into a kiss, my father new that I was upset it must have been written all over my face as plain as day.

"I really am sorry…" he whispered. "Why don't the two of us go out for dinner and a movie, hm?" I smiled at the suggestion, but only a little bit, I was trying to make an effort to be happy with the time that I had with him while he made an attempt to comfort me in my irritation.

"Okay, dinner and a movie it is." I agreed not wanting the rest of the time we had together to be filled with anger and sorrow.

Smiling he pat my thighs and shifted, sliding me off his lap. "Take your things to your room and get changed, I'm going to take a quick shower and change as well." He said to me gathering his luggage and dragging it up the stairs to his bedroom. For a moment a stood in the middle of the room, looking around me, I would be alone again for god only knows how long.

Sighing and gathering my presents I proceeded up the staircase to my bedroom. Upon reaching it I turned on my lamp which sat on my desk and placed my things on my bed. I knew the perfect place to hang the picture of Isis but I would have to put it up tomorrow so I instead set it on my desk and placed the book on my bookshelf. A place for the golden ring eluded me, I could probably hang it on my wall but I would have to do that tomorrow as well. Therefore I set the box near the picture of Isis on my desk before getting myself ready for dinner and the movie.

It came as no surprise when I entered back into the living room that I was the first one to be ready, my father had to take a shower before he could think about what he was going to wear. While I on the other hand only needed to find some new clothes, wash my face, brush my teeth and bush my hair. Running my fingers through my hair I walked to the sofa and seated myself on the cushions, laying back I waited for my father to come down.

My arm covered my eyes once they had closed and there on the sofa I rested, enjoying the faint sound of my father rushing around the get ready upstairs. At least it wasn't complete and utter silence. Complete silence was unsettling and often created the perfect situation for me to become as paranoid as a squirrel on drugs, so to keep me from going out of my mind I played a lot of music or just left the television on even though I may not have been watching it at the time. Just so long as there was some sort of sound, faint or loud, I would be alright, I could read, eat, sleep and everything else in relative peace.

I guess I was lost in my own little world, I didn't even hear my father's footsteps when he came down the stairs. He was leaned over the back of the sofa looking down at me with a warm smile. "Are you ready Ryou?" He asked.

At the sound of his voice I removed my arm from my eyes and looked up at him. He didn't look so rugged now that he had a shower and was all cleaned up, it didn't appear as though he just stepped out of the desert after six months.

Smiling, I nodded, slowly sitting up before standing to my feet to walk around the sofa. "Yes, I'm ready. You look nice father."

"Well, I'd hope after a shower and a shave that I look fairly decent." He told me with a chuckle as he pulled on his coat. Shaking my head I did the same, shrugging my long coat onto my body and buttoned it up. The drive to the restaurant was a silent one, save for the car radio sputtering Japan's most popular music. My father didn't mind listening to this kind of music and by this kind I mean pop, rock, R&B, dance and whatever else, but he preferred to listen to the traditional Japanese music like the flutes, shamisen, koto and those types of instruments. While beautiful it didn't hurt to spice things up a little bit and branch out and sample the other music that was out there.

My father had always been that way though, instrumental music was the way to go it was tradition and classic there was no need for words you could feel the powerful emotion that the musicians wanted to express through their skillful compositions. However, there was also great power in voice, when you are singing something that you can connect to there is a greater chance that others will to because they can feel the strong emotion in the voice and that only amplifies the heart gripping lyrics. I often listen to instrumental music while reading or studying or even cooking and cleaning, there are great benefits to listening to such music and the calming effect it brings to your mind and body is one of them.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we never had moved to Japan, though my father is Japanese my mother is of mixed European blood. English, Welsh, and Italian – Venetian Italian she insisted. She was born and raised in Venice, Italy and moved to England to go to college that's where she met my father, they went to school together she was studying linguistics and elementary education, quite the combination right? My father on the other hand studied archaeology and anthropology and dabbled a bit in history. My mother often referred to him as a Japanese Indiana Jones. And in a way I suppose that is true without all the whips and giant boulders and power hungry Nazis and the strange Indian villagers.

Many of the items he recovered were sent directly to the museum for their experts to clean, analyze and display properly for the benefit of learning. He loves what he does and my mother loved hearing about his adventures and I think he got a kick out of retelling them to her just to see her face light up and her eyes widen. He still laughs about that now, her face was always so animated she really seemed to be enthralled with what he was telling her and I believe he may have smudged a little on a few things just so he would sound cooler to her.

But I've shied away from my original thought; what would it be like if we had never moved to Japan. I suppose I don't really know what it would be like or even where we'd be. I can only assume that we'd stay in England or moved to Italy however, my mother probably wanted to get out of Europe, as much as she loved it, she enjoyed seeing new countries. So I have it on good judgment to believe that she would have wanted to come back to Japan with my father, see the Land of the Rising Sun, meet his family and travel across the country.

Many times, my father told me, they went all over Japan to Kyoto and Tokyo, Osaka and Kofu, Fuji, Hokkaido...they went everywhere! My mother even took my father to Venice to show him the place where she was born and where she went to mass and of course you can't go to Italy without going to Rome and Vatican City. He said it was the time of his life. And when I was born, they took me along too. I don't remember any of it though we have tons and tons of photos all of which my mother organized herself and put into photo albums.

I wish she was here now so we could be together as a family again. I miss her voice and her smile and the way her nose would scrunch when she giggled or how her eyes would light up when we'd surprise her. She was always so lively we never expected her to fall ill so suddenly nor leave us as soon as she did.

"Ryou, are you all right?"

Lifting my head from the glass of the window I looked over at my father. "Huh?" He titled his head. "I asked if you were all right."

"Oh yes." I chuckled, realizing that we had arrived and removed my seatbelt. "I was just thinking about mother." He smiled at me and leaned over kissing my head gently. "All good things I imagine." Replied my father as he too unbuckled and opened the door of the car. I shook my head, exiting as well, shutting the door once I was out. "Of course, I would never think anything bad about mother." I teased, I knew he knew that I would never do such a thing even though I had been angry when I was younger that she left us however I had counselors at the school to help me understand that it was her time to go and that I will be able to see her once again.

Until I heard the "Irasshaimase!" did I recognize where we were, our favorite restaurant in all of Domino City, Sakura. It was a small family owned business and named after the owner, Nagisa-san's, daughter Sakura. She was a very talented, intelligent and beautiful young woman who was enrolled in the University of Tokyo double majoring in art and elementary education, she wanted to teach art at the elementary school here in Domino and it helped that she absolutely adores children and they love her. Sakura will be a junior this year I believe.

The waitress promptly seated us, once our shoes were removed, at the best table when Nagisa-san noticed that I had come in with my father and not just by myself, normally I would sit at the sushi bar if I was alone. The service here was the best, everyone was quite efficient, polite and we never had to ask them for anything for they had already given whatever we wanted to us before we even thought of requesting it. I removed my coat and folded it neatly, placing it on the cushion beside the one that I seated myself on, my father did the same, waving and smiling at Nagisa-san who was behind the sushi bar working himself like crazy to make sushi for the customers.

I always loved the homey and traditional feel at Sakura; it was always a pleasant change to the fast food and the westernized of most restaurants these days. Traditional tatami mats lay on the floor and we sat at the low tables with the most comfortable cushions you could ever rest your rump on and I have to admit though there was a television near the sushi bar there was also beautiful enka music playing. Enka music was popular music before WWII.

Nowadays, enka is most popular among older generations. Many enka songs deal with topics such as unlucky love and nostalgia. Enka singers, especially the women, usually perform wearing a kimono, it is quite a sight to see and hear. I personally love how enka sounds but then my music styles had always varied from time to time. Nagisa-san especially likes enka music and so does his wife, for their anniversary their eldest daughter, Sakura, performed their favorite enka music for them at the restaurant. Everyone was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the performance, even the younger ones.

Of course other music would be played as well, not exclusively enka though usually more traditional music such as Nogaku which is usually played during Noh performances, basically it consists of a chorus, the Hayashi flute, Tsuzumi drum, and other instruments it's rather wonderful music, usually goes better with the Noh performances than it does with dinner but that's just my opinion.

Minyo, Japanese folk songs are also played every now and then, it's rare that they are played but if you pay attention sometimes you can hear it being slipped into the mix of music. I think my personal favorite style of music that is played here is the ancient court music from China and Korea called Gagaku, it is the oldest type of Japanese traditional music and oh is it beautiful.

A pot of fresh steaming hot green tea was brought to our table not long after we had been seated, our waitress knelt down and set two cups onto the table then proceeded to pour our drinks for us, usually I didn't have them do that there was something about someone else pouring my drink for me that made me feel like an invalid but my father was the honored guest tonight so I let it slide and enjoyed his company. She set the tea pot back onto the middle of the table and offered us our drinks which we graciously accepted with a kind thank you before we proceeded to order our dinner. And I have to say, the food never tasted better than when I was in the company of my father, I enjoyed it more because I knew that he was back, though just for a little while, he was here and that made me happy.

Between the sushi and the miso soup, the tempura dinner, the nabeyaki udon and the okonomiyaki and the numerous other dishes which my father insisted that we order, I couldn't decide which one I thought tasted the best. Our meal was finished off but a wonderful bowl of green tea ice cream, well I had the green tea ice cream, father had mochi ice cream; which is sweet rice with an ice cream center it is very, very delicious. Then again, I usually have our kitchen stocked with ice cream and sweets I have quite the sweet tooth.

Admittedly, I didn't want the night to end; midnight seemed to come so quickly between dinner and the absolutely hilarious movie we watched at the theater, where had time gone? I wanted to cry when we finally stepped through the front door and removed our shoes from our feet, stepping onto the wooden floors which I had spent hours earlier that day cleaning but my sadness was fleeting for my father noticed my sudden bout of inner sorrow and took my head in his hands to shower me with his kisses. I found myself leaning into his affection eagerly though I wanted to push him away and be angry with him until he gave into my tantrums, but I couldn't be angry when he so lovingly poured his affection onto me.

"Get some sleep Ryou, in the morning I will take you out for breakfast so that we can spend more time together before I leave." He told me, trying to cheer me up.

So, in an attempt to please him I put on a smile so fake it could fool the gods and nodded, kissing his cheek softly. "I will." I said.

I removed myself from the embrace he had pulled me into and started up the steps to the sanctuary of my bedroom, where, once I entered and shut and locked the door, I removed my coat dropping it to the floor and flung myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillows digging my nails into the mixture of silk and satin linens on my bed.

My screaming turned into uncontrollable sobs, I hated that my father was so loyal to job and those he worked for but he couldn't seem to take some time away from work and spend it with me! Was that really such a horrible thing, was I really so selfish as to want love from my father, to want to spend time with him to actually want to see him more than a few times a year? I sat up, punching my pillow angrily.

"It's not fair…" I growled my chocolate brown eyes narrowed as I stared at my pillows as if they were the ones to wrong me. Pushing my pillows away and standing to my feet I approached my desk where two of my presents were sitting, awaiting to be showcased. For a moment I admired the painting of Isis and the majesty of her position as Mother Goddess was perfectly portrayed by the artist and then I picked up the box which protected my golden ring, taking it back to my bed. I have so many reminders of my father as well as my mother around my room, the books and the artifacts all have stories behind them that sometimes go so deep into history that they belong in a museum rather than in my room collecting dust.

This ring seemed different. My father may have purchased it and brought it back as a gift for me but there was something almost… sinister, if I may be so bold, about the object. Sinister yet it drew you to it like a moth to flame, the mystery and myth behind the Sennen Ring was simply fascinating, chilling, yet fascinating.

Opening the box I ran my finger along the edge of the ring watching it shimmer and shine from my light beating down on it. A shudder ran down my spine, a queer feeling that was and I retracted my finger quickly like a child would from the flame.

I smiled, after staring at it for some time, and shook my head. All these tails of evil and revenge were starting to get to my head, it was mere myth; a tale made up and told around the campfire to scare children. It was all absurd. However, I'd of course delve into it deeper through research as I do all strange things that come into my possession.

I placed the ring on my nightstand and set my alarm. I needed to get some rest if I wanted to be there when father leaves in the morning. My pants came off and my shirt did as well, leaving me in a pair of boxer shorts and a white undershirt to sleep out the rest of the night. Burrowing underneath my covers I curled up into a little ball and forced myself to relax knowing that sleep would follow soon after, fingering the crucifix around my neck the family heirloom from my mother.

What was to come while I slumbered was completely unexpected, a dream I thought it was but later I would learn that it was hardly a dream, hardly anything that my mind could conjure up on its own.

In the blackness of my darkened room the Sennen Ring began to glow its eerie gold which, in such blackness, was so very bright it was blinding. I winced in my sleep and opened my eyes slowly in curiosity as to just what was arousing me from my sleep, surely it wasn't the sun that was beckoning me to rise so soon; I had just fallen asleep. My window was still black from the night and the image I saw, a mirror image of myself, a more sinister mirror image. I gasped sharply and sat up quickly. The smirk he bared was frightening and, before I knew it, his hand flew out and grasped my head, the palm of his hand flush against my forehead and into darkness I plunged.

There was something terribly wrong.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The fear and confusion I felt was indescribable, I cannot even begin to share what it feels like to not have any idea where you are or what is going on it is utterly frightening. Sitting on my knees I looked around, this place was like the inside of a pyramid, the varying chambers which held the belongings and bodies of royalty with a mixture of the eccentricity of Alice in Wonderland, that's the only way I can accurately describe it. I crawled to the edge and looked down, a dark abyss below me; I'd fall forever if I fell off the edge. Recoiling I stood to my feet and looked around, if this place was like the other pyramids that I had heard of then there would be traps and caution would need to be exercised.

"Hello?..." My voice echoed, startling me.

Normally, I'm all for strange and unusual only as long as I knew a little something about what it was and what was going on but when you know absolutely nothing and are tossed so suddenly into the unknown it is extremely unnerving. How long was I going to be here and how was I supposed to get out were the questions on my mind. Perhaps there was someone or something here that could assist me and with that thought in mind my journey through this maze of chambers and corridors, doors and stairs.

It truly was like something out of Alice in Wonderland, some of the doors were upside down and of all sizes, the stairs were the same as well, I felt as though I might end up going in circles or driving myself positively mad. In a way I knew how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. The frustration and curiosity mixed with fear was overwhelming.

"Which way am I supposed to go?" This question was answered, to my surprise, by a dim light of flickering flames illuminating a pathway near me. I assumed I was to take this route to go wherever I needed to be to find out just why I was here. I noticed as I made my way down the corridor that the flames flaring from the torches mounted to the walls were not exuding heat as a normal flame would. _How odd…_ I thought _to have fire that gave no heat. _Alice in Wonderland, I reminded myself, things here may not be as they seem or were difficult to grasp.

At the end of the corridor the flames burnt out behind me and I was left in cold darkness, I shuddered and wrapped my arms about my waist. There was something wrong here, but despite the cold and dark that began playing tricks on my mind I continued onward, the further I went the darker and colder it became there was no light left at all. I can't tell you that I wasn't scared, that would be a bold face lie. I could feel a cool wind but I saw no windows. I was afraid that if I touched the walls that I would activate some sort of trap and be stuck in this place forever.

Suddenly, right before my eyes flames illuminated the path I walked on. It felt as though I had been walking in the dark for hours before the light sent pain through my eyes and into my head. Shielding my eyes from the sudden light I looked around. I stood between two great doors one bore a hieroglyph meaning 'light' and the other meaning 'dark' they were plain doors with nothing but those symbols serving as some sort of character to them.

Cautiously I walked to the door labeled 'light' and opened it slowly. I was surprised to have seen what I saw it was as if I had stepped into a child's room with giant dice and jacks, pillows and stuffed animals, fairytale books; it was the most colorful place I had ever seen despite being the age that I am I still felt that I could have indescribable merriment. The walls were painted like something out of Hello Kitty or Pucca, to some it was so cheery and happy they'd puke but I enjoyed having my inner child loose and running wild, this was perfect to me.

Before I could step inside and look around I felt a breeze blow behind me like when another runs behind you and a door slamming loudly behind me. I believe I jumped ten feet out of my skin. There was no way in bloody hell that I wanted to even think about turning around, the first thought that came across my mind was run into the room and shut the door and not come out but I couldn't do such a thing, it would not get me any closer to understanding where I was or why I was here than I was getting by just standing here scared out of my mind.

So, gathering the small amount of courage that was left in my body I slowly turned around and stared at the door behind me. It looked as it had when I first looked at it but someone or something had entered and I had to find out who or what it was. My hand was shaking terribly as I reached out to grasp the cold metal of the door handle it felt like, as I pulled the door open, the strength was being drawn out of my body rendering it weak and practically useless.

The room was in complete darkness once I had managed to open up the large door. I hesitated in going inside but I knew this was the only way that I was going to understand why I was here. The light from outside illuminated the ground for a moment for just as I walked in and vocalized my presence with a "Hello?..." the door behind me slammed shut. I jumped and swallowed hard, whimpering.

Something was terribly wrong.

I wasn't so sure I liked how this was starting out. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and threatened to leap right out of my chest if frightened further; somehow I knew this was only the beginning.

"Is anyone here?" I managed to choke out, fearing the answer that I may receive. My body jolted, dark, maniacal laughter filled the room and stuck firmly into my head, it was laughter that I would never forget. My arms instantly wrapped about my waist gripping my shirt tightly as I struggled to speak.

"I-If…someone i-is in here… th-then show yours-self!" I stuttered, probably sounding like a complete retard but at this point I wasn't worried about that.

"Stupid boy…" I heard in response, "Such a whimpering, sniveling little child in my midst."

The fear that I felt… oh I cannot even begin to tell you what it was like, I was so afraid that every fiber of my being ached. Whoever was here was close by me, the voice sounded male and his breath hit my skin like frozen needles piercing my skin. I shuddered and bit my lip.

"Show yourself." I demanded. Another laugh was his response.

"You truly wish to see me, boy?"

I sneered, surprisingly enough, he kept calling me boy and child that it started to anger me. "Don't call me boy, show yourself!" I yelled voice echoing throughout the dark room I was in.

There was silence and for a moment I thought that he had left me alone in this dark place but I heard his voice and suddenly candles of all sizes light up everywhere all over the room, illuminating it in a dim flickering light. Looking around it was almost like something out of an Egyptian palace. This was a bed chamber with beautiful alabaster walls and sheer curtains draping over the top of the bed creating a canopy of beauty. Someone so maniacal couldn't live in this place, could they?

"You wanted to see me and yet you observe my soul chamber instead? How rude."

Turning my head in the direction of the voice my eyes grew wide, finding myself staring into deep dark chocolate brown eyes, deeper and more frightening than my own. Silver hair fell into the pale face of the one before who, by all accounts, was my mirror image in a rather diabolical phase.

He smirked. "Enjoying the view?"

I scoffed and looked away from him. "What am I doing here?"

The other approached me slowly and brought my head back to face him with his finger under my chin as a guide. "I find it interesting how you seemed to gain so much courage now that there are lights, are you afraid of the dark?"

"I am not scared of the dark." I told him, pulling from his grasp and stepping back. The truth was that I am frightened of the dark. The dark has scared me ever since I was a child and the fear only seemed to get worse as time went on.

He simply laughed and shook his head, he knew that I was lying I could tell by the way he grinned and folded his arms over his chest, looking me over. "You're kind of a scrawny little boy… I don't know how I'm supposed to use your body to take down the Pharaoh…"

"What are you talking about?"

He looked at me and stared. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the stories?"

"What stories?"

"Well no matter." He said without responding to me and stepped closer to me while I stepped back from him.

With each step I took back he took two forward until I found my back against the wall and the other's body so close to mine that I could smell his scent, the scent of an old vanilla and cinnamon candle. I stared up at him wide eyed; his smirk was devilish, revealing his fang-like pearly white canine. In his eyes I was lost in a sea of darkness, frightening, sheer terror shot right into my heart.

"I'll find some use for your body…" He purred darkly, eyes sparkling with a devious shine.

I knew that once his lips crashed with mine and my clothes were ripped away that tonight, there would be no mercy.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the alarm screamed for me to awaken from my fitful slumber I jolted out of my bed and toppled to the floor in agony. Crying out I muffled the sobs into the blankets I brought to the floor with my fall. My body ached and each movement sent sharp pain through my body and down to my groin where it exploded in a burst of paralyzing pain. I knew I was alive but it felt as though I was dying.

Scrambling I reached up and grabbed the alarm clock smashing the snooze button with my fist far more times that I really needed before laying my head down on my hand and sobbing, shoulders shaking from my cries. My dream, if that's what it was, was still so vividly burned into my mind, it was so real I don't know how a dream… or nightmare really, could hurt you so bad.

I knew that the subconscious could create scary things and that when your mind is in total control your body follows what the brain says if it says you're in pain then you hurt and if it says you are cold you shiver. I suppose that when you dream such a real dream as I had then your body goes into reality mode.

I sighed shakily and bit my bottom lip. Every time I closed my eyes I could see his face, that man in my nightmare and his eyes, those deep devious eyes. I just wanted to forget.

All the way to the bathroom I felt the physical pain that my nightmare brought upon my body. It hurt to walk and it even hurt to think. I dropped the blanket to the floor once I was securely locked within the bathroom and examined my slender body in the mirror. Instantly my eyes were wide and I clamped my hand over my mouth. My legs and chest were covered in cuts and bruises but the real reason that I had to stop myself from becoming knocked completely off my rocker was my back.

Those nasty red whip marks showed the horror of what had happened to me in my nightmare. I didn't understand how the dream could be so real that it'd hurt me in such a horrible manner. The one thing that I could think of was stigmata, which was recently all over the news. Some young catholic girl devoted herself to god and bore the marks of Christ on her hands and feet and ran about the cathedral rejoicing for she believed that God had chosen her for a most special purpose.

But this was hardly stigmata… unless God decided to have me bare the whippings that Christ bore. However, that seemed too farfetched to believe. Or perhaps this nightmare of mine was real indeed, but I refused to allow my imagination to run with such a creation.

Despite being riddled in wounds I stepped into the shower and began to wash myself. Oh, how it hurt! I leaned against the shower wall watching as the bloody water poured down the drain. There was no way I was going to stay in this water very long with my body wounded so. Therefore, I quickly washed my hair and got out and, as gently as I could, I dried myself off with my towel. It might have been better to put medication on the wounds on my back but there was no way that I would ask my father to do such a thing, he'd be worried and upset and wonder just what the hell I was doing last night.

No, I couldn't do that to him.

Instead I simply wrapped myself in bandages and medicated the wounds that I could get to then retreated quickly to my bedroom. And, as I searched my closet, I was never happier that it was fall weather. It would seem rather odd, for me of course, to be walking around in winter type clothing in the middle of a disgusting Domino summer. My father would know right then and there that something was wrong with me. That was something I wasn't willing to elude to though I truly didn't want him to go, this dream terrified me and who knows if it would be a recurring dream, what would I do then?

I put on my jeans and eased on a white button up shirt before pulling on a black sweater with a white gothic style crucifix, which my father brought back from Italy when he was there checking out the ruins, over it pulling my collar of my button up shirt over the collar of my sweater. Standing in front of the full length mirror near my closet I smoothed out wrinkles, wincing slightly as it hurt my stomach to do so.

Perhaps this wasn't such a good thing… maybe there's something wrong with me?

The thought of not seeing off my father at the airport fluttered into my head, I was in pain and yet I very much wanted to see him off.

_Why see him off when he clearly could care less about a whimpering little baby like you?_

I gasped sharply and shook my head, where could that thought have come from? How could I think such a nasty thing?

Sitting on the edge of my bed I held my head in my hands as I heard the familiar maniacal laughter I had in my nightmare. It resounded in my head as if bouncing of the walls of my psyche. My grip on my head became tighter.

I was so lost in trying to stop the laughter in my head I didn't even hear the knock that had come to my door or my father's voice as he spoke my name in his tender caring voice. My body jolted and the laughter stopped when he put his hand on my back. Instantly his hand retracted and he stared at me, concern written all over his face when he saw me wide eyed and tears streaming down my face.

"Ryou… what's wrong?"

"Oh father! Please don't leave me!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt. I knew he was shocked to see me in such hysterics and after a moment I felt his arms wrap about me and hold me tight against his body, it hurt but I wouldn't let him know that. The fear I felt that he wouldn't come home and I'd be left here with nothing but my nightmares was overwhelmingly unbearable!

Over and over I begged him not to leave me but in the end he was going to do so anyways. The car ride to the airport was full of unnerving silence that I thought I might go absolutely insane. When we arrived at the airport the silence continued until we reached my father's terminal. He turned to me, cupping my face in his hands and kissed my face.

"I love you Ryou. I will write you and call you I swear to it."

My eyes welled up again with tears but I held back my sobs and simply nodded. "H-Hai… I love you too father…" I managed to get out. There was one more kiss before my father boarded his plane, leaving me for another long period of time. Tears rolled down my face as I gazed out the window watching the plane as it flew down the runway and soared up into the sky.

And just like that he was gone.

I didn't want to go home; I wanted to stay at the airport forever. I walked about the rather large place and observed the sights, the restaurants and gift shops and cafés of various shapes and sizes, styles and with all sorts of treats. I stopped in one of the little cafés, a quaint little Italian place that smelled of the fresh coffee they had been brewing, and picked myself up a white chocolate mocha and a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie, those are my favorite. However, before long it grew dark and I knew I had to go home, it wasn't as though my father was going to fly back today and come back for me. So deciding that it was time to leave I got into the car and headed back home.

I promised my father that I would be good so when I stepped into the house I discarded my shoes, setting them on the mat near the door and set foot inside the living room, looking around in a nostalgic and bored manner – though there were plenty of things for me to do. The book I had been reading, The Vampire Armand by Anne Rice which is one of my favorite books so far in the series and of her works. I picked it up and sat down. I hadn't gotten very far in it unfortunately since I had been working my butt off to get the house ready for my father, who was only going to be staying one damn day!

I let out a heavy sigh. There's no use dwelling on it now for it would do no good. So I opened my book to chapter four and started reading. Armand, or rather, Amadeo as Marius called him had been told that he'd stay at the brothels to learn about pleasure… or something to that effect, I really can't exactly remember, but never the less, onward with my reading. I must have been so into my book that I hadn't even noticed the presence in my living room until I came to a certain part in the book.

_I made no protest when they overcame me. I feared no extreme, and even let them bind my wrists and ankles to the bed, so they could better work their craft. It was impossible to fear them. I was crucified with pleasure. Their insistent fingers would not even allow me close my eyes. They stroked my lids, they forced me to look. They brought soft thick down over my limbs. They rubbed oils into all my skin. They sucked from me, as if it were nectar, the fiery sap I gave forth, over and over, until I cried out vainly that I could give no more. A count was kept of my "little deaths" with which to taunt me playfully and I was turned over and cuffed and pinioned as I tumbled down into a rapturous sleep._

I shuddered and suddenly felt a hand run through my hair and down my neck and shoulder. "What an erotic tale you are reading…"

I jolted up dropping the book and spun around to see just who it was that intruded into my home without me knowing. Who I saw made my skin turn cold and my heart fall into my stomach; I wanted to throw up and sob. The man from my nightmare, this creature that couldn't possibly be human was standing, staring at me!

"W-What are you doing here? Get the hell out or I'll make you!" I yelled.

He merely laughed and shook his head. "Such words…" He muttered, "From someone so small and weak who couldn't possibly wield so much as a knife correctly."

I scoffed and didn't reply, instead I made an inquiry. "Who are you?"

He placed his hand on his chest as if in surprise that I asked the question. "I?" He questioned before continuing. "Why I am Bakura, prince of all thieves, the most feared among all the grave robbers in golden sands of Egypt. Haven't you heard the stories little historian? With those books and your father's occupation one would think you know all there is to know about ancient Egypt."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. There was no way that this man standing before me could be from ancient Egypt, there was no way that the stories my father told me yesterday were true; they were all myths!

"You're lying." I said finally but the approach of the man and the sudden slap across my face told me that he wasn't.

"Bastard! How dare you accuse me of such!"

Instantly my hand came to my face, covering the red handprint that was now adorning my cheek and burned horribly. I thought that my skin would melt from the heat of the blow. I stared up at him silently before taking a step back. "G-Get out of my h-house…"

He laughed again. "You miserable little wretch, don't you get it? You obviously haven't heard the right stories if you are saying such stupid things!"

Now I was confused, no well beyond confused actually. If this man was the one trapped in the ring as my father had said, why couldn't he leave my house and… then it hit me, how stupid of me to even think that he could just waltz right out of my house when he was eternally bound to the ring until the day he could be freed.

"Ah, so you've discovered the reason hm?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well actually I can leave your house but I choose not to, I won't go anywhere without my ring. Besides, this time it is you who have the honor of setting me free despite your scraggily body."

"Then take your damned ring and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled suddenly and was once again answered with a slap across the face, this time on the other cheek. I stumbled back at the force of the blow and hit the wall, sliding down it holding my cheek. Both burned horribly that I almost could not stand it.

I really should think before I speak however, I was already upset that my father "deserted" me to go on his silly little dig and now this insane person spirit whatever he is, is starting to create havoc! All I wanted to do was lie down and not get up, not ever.

"Get up." He commanded in an angry demanding tone. I shook my head refusing to get up. Another bad idea. I felt him grip a fistful of my hair before I yelped, tears welling in my eyes as he pulled me to my feet by my hair. I stood before him with his hand extended and still gripping my hair fiercely.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." He sneered shoving me, or rather I should say he threw me at the opposite wall. My head whipped back slamming into the hard wall. I cried out and slid down the wall a faint trail of blood in my wake. I didn't think he could have thrown me like that but he did, he was supposed to be a spirit; I didn't understand what was going on.

"You're a complete idiot."

I looked up at him, vision blurred and doubled.

"I may be a spirit but that doesn't mean that I am unable to touch you and do harm to you. Thanks to you I have a body now, a tangible, real body and there isn't anything you can do about it."

"I…I can f-fight…" I slurred and stuttered my words as I spoke them.

He laughed.

"You really think that you can fight against me? Ha!" And before I even knew it my world was dark and consciousness was lost. I cannot account for the abuse in which I suffered while I was in and out of consciousness but I know that the sharp whistle of leather creaking was the only warning I received before my back exploded in agony.

I was blindfolded and a ball-gag had been firmly fastened in my mouth. There was a thin line of saliva dripping down from one of the few open air holes, landing in cool drops against my overheated abused flesh.

"Pathetic." I heard that dark voice spit. "Weakling, you're nothing."

I whimpered at the cold, harsh tone, trying to pull my body away from the direction it had come from, but the chains keeping me suspended on my toes allowed for little to no movement.

"Poor little Ryou. Does it hurt?" My double stopped behind me, I was terrified and shook all over. He raised the handle of the whip to caress the lightly bleeding welts on my back, opening some cuts further. A strangled moan of pain escaped through the ball-gag.

"I've been trapped in that damned bloody ring for five millennia and I have struggled too long to find the one who entrapped me. And I will be damned if I let a weakling like you defeat me in my pursuits!"

I shivered and tried not to move and draw attention to myself.

"And yet, here you," He continued, contemptuously, "you are still defying me!" He shouted, walking briskly away from me. I cringed when I felt the brush of air as my mirror image turned. I breathed a small sigh of relief when the whip did not come down on my flesh.

"You know," He continued conversationally as though we were friends talking over tea and cakes, "I've thought about what I was going to do if a situation like this ever came to be." There was a brief pause. "In the end, I think that simplicity is the key." His voice echoed slightly, thusly I thought him to be a few yards back.

"And it's too bad that dear daddy isn't here to save you from your helplessness this time, just like all the other times in your life."

I gave a small shiver trying to hide my fear.

"Oh yes, I know all about your past experiences, little Ryou… I know about your childhood and your mother, I know about the dreams you have of your father such erotic incest paint your dreams…" He purred darkly, he was probably grinning wildly. "And your 'friends' you have none!" He laughed, madness coloring his voice. "You've only had but one friend in your entire life and those friends, so-called, that you tell your father you have, they don't exist save for in your own little mind."

A tear trickled down my face. So far I had managed to survive by imagining that my father actually cared and that no one would ever know the secrets that I hide.

"Poor helpless little Ryou." He mocked. "All alone." I heard him set the whip down on a table and sift through some things which rested upon the table as well. I wasn't sure what they were. "You have no one to help you, no friends or family to rescue you." He picked something up and carried it over to me. I felt him place ankle restraints on my ankles and place a spreader bar between my legs after he had unfastened my ankles from their previous restraints. He ignored my frantic squirming and bucking, and left me suspended above the floor uncomfortably, my arms baring my full weight.

I panicked when I felt him spread my legs. Twisting my body in a futile attempt to keep myself feeling moderately save

It didn't work.

I felt even more helpless than before. With my legs spread I knew that Bakura, my mirror image, had full access to every part of me.

"What's the matter Ryou?" He asked in a parody of caring. "Feeling exposed?"

I instinctively shied away from the smooth voice whispering suddenly in my ear.

There was a moment of silence before I suddenly felt myself being lowered to the floor. The muscles in my arms had long since deadened with the weight of my body and the metal bar between my legs, which meant the landing, was quite painful on the cold stone floor. Before I could move, Bakura fastened a heavy leather collar around my neck. Not a place one, this one was thick and hot.

I heard a clicking sound and forced my body to move, only to find that I couldn't raise my head more than a foot off the ground.

Bakura chuckled. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He helpfully supplied, unlocking my wrists and refastening them to leather handcuffs seemingly attached to the cold stone floor. I had figured by the stone floor that we were in the basement seeing as our house has hardwood and tile floors. I had been arranged so that I knelt on all fours, my collar fastened to a small hook on the floor, ensuring that I would be unable to move my head more than a foot in either direction. My wrists were completely immobile and another hook and chain were available for Bakura to fasten the spreader bar to the floor.

I heard something open and felt his breath against my back side. "Let's play."

I tried to pull away when I felt him reach beneath me, a hand searching for something on my chest. A muffled shriek escaped when something sharp and cold suddenly bit down on my nipple. I jerked and shrieked again when I felt the something bite down on the other nipple. The sensitive flesh was gripped so tightly it bled.

Sharp, drawn breaths could be heard in the silent room as I whimpered, tears slowly sliding down my face even though most were absorbed by the blindfold.

There was a small click.

Suddenly my body convulsed in white-hot flames of burning agony, shooting through me from the things attached to my nipples, oh god how it hurt!! I felt as though I would die from the pain.

"This is no fun." He knelt down next to me and the small remote clicked off. "I want to hear you scream."

I sobbed quietly. The waves of pain rippling through my body hadn't dispersed yet. My muscles shook from the electricity which had been forced into my body. Bakura unfastened the buckle holding the ball-gag in place, around the back of my head. Harsh, gasping sobs suddenly filled the room as I struggled to force air into my deprived lungs.

"That's better." He said, retrieving the remote and standing.

"…B…Baku…ura…" I rasped. "P-Pl…ea..se…"

"Please? Please what? Do you want some more?" My mirror image flicked on the remote, relishing the high-pitched screams that echoed around the room.

Again he flicked off the remote, my screams melting into weeping, gulping breathes.

"Do you want to play a game with me, Ryou?" He asked pleasantly, ignoring the fact that he had just tortured me.

"G-gha…me…no…le-t… go…" I begged voice lost amidst my sobs.

"Now, what fun would that be? You played games with me last night so why not play now?" He sneered.

"Pl…Plea..eas-se…fr..ee…me…"

He snorted in derision. "You really think I went to all the trouble of getting here just to let you go?"

"c…c-can't…w..we…b-be f-fre…frie..nds?..."

Disbelief clung to Bakura's voice. "Haha, is that what you want?" Bakura snorted. "You're so naive."

"Wh…what….do y-you w…want?..."

Bakura smirked and picked up the whip from the table he had set it on, bringing it sharply against my back. I screamed in agony.

"I want you bloody and broken."

I could not contain the screams that echoed within the room that night, my voice was cracking and Bakura showed me no compassion.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I cannot say how long I was like this before my world turned black. However, I was awakened by ice cold water drenching my flesh. I screamed and my body convulsed against the unforgiving stone floor which grated the partially healed wounds. I forced my muscles to lock, with great force I must admit, to prevent any further convulsions. I bit back a moan of pain when my captor grasped a fistful of my hair and dragged me across the floor.

"…B-Bakur…a…" I murmured weakly. There was a snort of amusement before I found myself thrown onto something more soothing to my wounds. I realized after a split second of content that these silken kisses against abused skin were sheets, stain sheets.

I felt Bakura restrain me, I opened my mouth in an attempt to beg him to release me but I was far too weak to do such a task. Instead I laid there and prepared myself for the worst but instead I felt something soothing my wounds, a slightly fragrant cream Bakura applied to them. I realized of course that he could not hurt me if I was already hurt, there would be no point in it. This realization caused a dark, hoarse laugh to escape my lips. Bakura sat in silence, smirking to himself as he grasped the point of my hysteric laughter.

"What a smart little boy."

I spent three days recuperating in this strange room that I had encountered in my "dream" and endured a lighter form of the torture I experienced previously. I knew I was there because of the smell of the candles, I could never forget them. This romantic appearing Egyptian yet Victorian or Italian flair, candlelit room made me remember _The Vampire Armand_ and the descriptions of erotica and romance entwined were portrayed with the vampire Marius and the little human Amadeo. I would be lying if I said I adored this room. I could describe every bit of it even with my blindfold on for it was forever burned into my memory.

The only clothes I was given was a silk robe which was more like a nagajuban, an under kimono, than a robe. Though, essentially a kimono could be a robe but I will not get into that discussion. I was bathed and fed regularly by my captor as if I were his loved one that he was nursing back to health to which I was hardly such.

Within the three days following my recovery, Bakura's were continually edging towards complete insanity. Yesterday happened to be needles, thirteen inch sharp flexible needles which he took great delight in describing to me; it was like a terrible perverse form of acupuncture. He also removed my blindfold finally and it remained off. My eyes hurt, the slightest light gave me a headache and my pupils were so dilated I wasn't sure that I even had any irises whatsoever.

I wasn't sure which was more terrifying, being able to see my surroundings, and when he entered, Bakura as well, or the horror at being forced to watch as each implement of my torture was laid out the night before, as Bakura had told me, on the table at the other side of the room where I could see them perfectly. On the table was a set of restraints, a needle and a vial of greenish liquid, a ring-gag with dark, thick bindings, two small jars with something light in them, a black crop, a set of black ropes and last but certainly not least, a video camera and it's stand which Bakura had said he snatched before he brought me here.

I glanced at the table again, my lips pulling in a taught line as my eyes flicked to each item in the row. I was sitting against the headboard of the bed with my knees to my chest, while I moved the collar and chain around my neck to the side for ease of movement. Tight, but not suffocating so, the collar had become my own constant for the past few weeks I had been trapped here. The chain gave me about ten feet of mobility, but it wasn't enough to reach the toilet let alone the shower or anything else.

The table was at least three times the distance away.

When the metal door was opened, I jerked around with a flinch, dim light from the outside spilling into the even darker room, yes, darker, despite the candles that were all around. The pleased smirk on Bakura's face as he made his way inside made my heart fall into my stomach. He was back so soon, I wasn't ready for what he was going to do to me yet, I wasn't ready for it!

"Hello Ryou." He greeted me pleasantly.

Though I wanted to squirm and throw up at his pleasantries I remained still and silent, not daring to arouse the raging beast within him.

"I hope you have not been waiting long. Thievery can take more time than you would imagine." He said evenly, taking off the long black trench coat he had been wearing and hung it on a hook attached to the wall beside the table. His long fingers brushed over the camera then he turned back to me.

I dared to take a breath in, my hands fisting the snow white sheets beneath me. I could see the back of the white silk shirt Bakura wore pull across his shoulders as he set up the video camera facing the bed, the thin material barely concealing Bakura's slim form, steel-strong muscles hiding within his slender build. Sometimes, when Bakura lifted me with only one hand and threw me across the room I would wonder to myself if Bakura spent time stealing neurotechnology to make him have super human strength.

If he had, it wouldn't be a surprise.

The way he worked with a seemingly never ending supply of energy, his strength, his speed, as he showed in gaining the upper hand when he knocked me out of consciousness silently freaked me out. "Well?" Bakura spoke irritated as I simply stared at him with wide frightened eyes. "Are you going to come here or do I have to come fetch you myself?"

Fetch… the way he spoke that word sent chills down my spine. Not waiting another second, I scrambled to the edge of the bed and virtually ran to the farthest length the chain would reach.

Bakura's lips curved upwards in amusement. "Good boy."

Crossing the rest of the way to me, Bakura trailed one alabaster hand down my pale face to my chin then down the slender column of my neck, his hand stopping at the top button of the shirt I was given to wear. He had chosen to give me this shirt for a reason. It emphasized my almost girlish figure, the oversized material spilling over too-small shoulders and covering slender hands, down to the slim, milky, smooth thighs that peaked out from the edge of the shirt.

It created the illusion that I was even more vulnerable that I really was, in a way that being completely naked could not accomplish. It was the feeling of anticipation each time Bakura undressed his 'prize' that kept the constant need high.

Not to mention how easy they were to buy and replace… or steal rather. Leaning forward a fraction, close enough that he could smell the lily scented shampoo he had for my usage on those long silver locks of hair, Bakura flicked open the row of buttons down the front of the shirt.

The closer he got to my waist the more I began to tremble. I had to force myself to stand still while he pulled the cool material off me completely. Bakura loved that moment. The look of haunted vulnerability, of abject helplessness went straight to Bakura's groin, sending sparks of liquid fire coursing through his veins. Oh how he loved that moment.

Bakura flicked open the last button, tilting my head up when I tried to look away, a deep crimson flush of embarrassment flooding my skin from my cheeks down, and pushed the material until it fell from my delicately-boned shoulders, coming to rest halfway down my arms, framing my body while hiding nothing.

"Open your mouth." He whispered softly in a husky voice.

My bottom lip trembled, but I didn't dare disobey, not after the last "punishment" when I refused. He licked my bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside the warm cavern of my mouth, a low moan escaping at the frightened shudder that ran through my body as Bakura pressed himself against me.

One hand drifted down gently until it reached the end of the fabric before he yanked it off my trapped arms in one swift movement, sending me crashing to the floor at his feet, knees bent awkwardly, my body twisted and my breath coming in fast gasps. Bakura turned on his heel, striding towards the table. He paused just long enough to grab the gag and ropes, walking back with a gleam in his eyes that I will surely never forget as I climbed unsteadily back to my feet. He held up the gag.

"Open." He commanded and I obeyed. He secured the metal and leather gag around my head tightly, pulling the straps taut at the back of my hair making sure there was no leeway. The black rope was next and Bakura spent a few moments running the braided stiff material over my shoulders and down to my stomach deliberately brushing the thick black rope over my exposed genitals, holding me still with the other hand when I recoiled away from him as a reflex.

Excruciatingly slow did the next few minutes pass by to me as Bakura took his dear sweet time binding me up to both keep me in one position as well as to appear aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The rope was halved over my chest, with both lengths being wound around my shoulder blades three times then sweeping down to my waist and then back up to my neck before being crossed over again.

Bakura took his time, layering the bonds around my upper body until the rope ran out, leaving my alabaster white skin covered in diagonal diamond crosses of rope, a thick black section covering my throat, keeping my head immobile beside the collar, and with two identical bands of rope, made from at least five rows one each of my upper arms, pulling them behind my back to my shoulders. There was another one about my waist, with two extra loops standing out at each side.

I didn't want to think about what the two loops would be used for but seeing two more lengths of rope in my captor's hands I knew that I would find out very soon.

Bakura took on length of thick black rope and wound it like a manacle around my right ankle three times, then lead it up to my upper thigh and wound it around three times, leading it back down to wind it around my slim ankle another two times, then back up to my thigh, threading it through the loop at my wais on the same side. The other rope was used in exactly the same manner on the other side, with an excess of two hand-spans dangling down at either side of my waist.

He gave a small tug at the extra length of rope suddenly forcing me to kneel as my ankles were pulled without warning to my thighs. I fell down in an ungainly heap sideways, my knees hitting the stone floor hard, jarring my entire body. Pushing myself up using my shoulders, then trying to balance on my sore knees, I missed Bakura's return to the table or his filling of the needle with the greenish liquid. When I dared to look up he was already standing in front of me, holding the needle up as he checked for air in the tube. When he was satisfied, he turned to me.

"Don't move."

I was frozen. After the previous day I had become terrified of needles.

With a small swab of pungent smelling alcohol, Bakura wiped the area he was going to puncture. The tip of the needle went into the flesh of my upper thigh smoothly, next to the top section of rope, the pain completely negligible in the light of previous events. The contents were pushed in slowly as the plunger was depressed, then the needle withdrew when the tube was completely empty. Quickly, a small cotton square was taped to the area to stop the bleeding. He had been serious when he had told me he wasn't going to allow him to get sick. He had other plans.

The needle was returned to the table and the small jars were brought back. This time, Bakura carried them straight to the bed, placing them on the floor by the headboard. He returned for me, lifting me effortlessly, carrying me to the bed, the chain sliding with a rattle across the floor behind us. 

He placed me in the center of the bed on my back; my knees up for the ropes were still pulled taut. Ignoring the frightened expression I had in my eyes, Bakura picked up and opened one of the jars, dipping his fingers into the bitter-sweet fragrant blend of odd herbs, the sticky-slick honey-resembling mess coating his fingers with the excess sliding off smoothly.

Bakura leaned over me and rubbed the mix inside my mouth, over my lips and tongue, the ring-gag preventing me from closing my mouth. I gagged from the sudden feel of invasion, the thick, cloying scent making my stomach turn. Another handful was taken out and dripped over each small nipple; Bakura, using his other hand began to rub it into my skin.

Bakura smirked suddenly, and then smiled widely, pearly white teeth glinting in the dimness of the room. His hand dipped in the jar scooping almost the entire amber colored mess out before he held my thigh in one hand and coated my flaccid cock with the honey-like mix. I whimpered, trying to press away from Bakura's hands, squirming away futilely from the embarrassment of having my private area stroked and rubbed by someone who had me as vulnerable as I was. The whimper turned into a high-pitched whine of desperation, my head thrashing against the sheets as his careful ministrations made me respond, my arousal standing stiff in his hands.

I screwed my eyes shut I could hear my heart pounding in my head in acute embarrassment and terrible bliss. Then Bakura stopped and I felt a wave of relief which was followed by worry. Surely Bakura couldn't do anything else to me; after all he'd stopped hadn't he?

Not even a second later the popping sound of the second jar opening cut through my thoughts and I swallowed convulsively, trying to stop my mouth from forming all this saliva, my tongue had started itching and my lips felt swollen. My nipples burned and itched at the same time the overwhelming urge to scratch made my hands curl and my body squirm.

Bakura put his arm against my lower legs and lifted me, exposing the small rosebud behind my now heavy and burning and itching ball sacs. I shook my head when I felt a slick finger press against my opening, and a single digit forcing its way into my body sending a new wave of completely unfamiliar pain coursing through me. My legs felt weak, my back sparking and my chest felt tight.

The finger moved and another one pushed its way inside. I tried to scream but a coughed choke came out from my gagged mouth, saliva running down the sides of my lips and tears sliding down my face to dampen the sheets. A third finger was inserted and the pain increased. My small body being forced to stretch beyond anything I knew, the honey thick mass was being ruthlessly rubbed inside of me, the cold mess sliding inside of me stealing the heat from my body. Then, all too soon the cold dissipated and the heat began to build until I felt as if I were being cremated from the inside out.

My body shook without any conscious control and I found myself riding the waves of heat and pain. My only goal was to survive the moment I was in. I had no idea how long I was thrashing or how long I'd been in that state but by the time it subsided to the odd shake and tremor and a dull throb and itchy burn, I was slick with sweat, the cool air drying it unmercifully which added to shivers to my reactions.

I was hot. Oh so bloody hot. I felt as if I were being consumed in flames. I could feel myself ache and I needed…something desperately. Anything to stop the heat!

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered huskily, his breath sending goose bumps across my skin. "Are you burning, dear Ryou? Are you feeling as if you need something desperately, something you don't quite know but still crave?"

I tried to calm my dragging breaths, small sobs and whines sounding like harsh pants from my forced open lips. A warm hand trailed down my neck to my chest, my nipples suddenly were pinched cruelly. I arched off the bed, the sudden contact easing the itch but feeding the burn. I could feel the unfamiliar coolness of my own pre-cum dripping onto my stomach, the move sending waves of painful delight through me.

"Do you know what you want, Ryou? Do you know what I've done to you?"

I couldn't breathe. I wanted more, anything, just to ease the itch, just to feel that wonderful sharp bliss that seemed to echo through me. I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight my body was just one flame being fed by my captor's touches. 

The bed shifted suddenly as he stood. Bakura stripped off his white silk shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His shoes and socks were next, and then his belt, the metal clanging as it hit the floor. His pants followed releasing his already hard arousal, the tip leaking.

Bakura knelt on the bed, parting my thighs. He reached down and grabbed a handful of sweat dampened hair in one strong fist, yanking me into a half upright position.

"Oh Ryou…" He breathed darkly with a grim bark of laughter. He waited for my eyes to focus and a glimmer of understanding spark in my eyes. "I could make this nice for you," He continued, "But I don't want to. I want you to hurt, I want you to beg. I'm going to enjoy watching you watch this tape the next time I fuck you Ryou."

My eyes grew wide.

"But first you are going to use your lovely mouth and suck my cock." He grinned leaning down a bit. "Don't worry about trying not to, you don't have a choice. I control you, child, and I'm going to make sure you know that.

Horror filled my eyes and I started to struggle weakly in Bakura's grip. He laughed and pushed my head down until my lips just brushed the tip of his cock; Bakura paused, wiping off the pearly liquid onto my lips. "Remember to breathe." He said before thrusting his full length into my mouth through the round metal ring-gag, not pausing while I chocked and fought to breathe around his thick length.

"Oh gods!..." He threw his head back pumping himself into my mouth. Oh, how I wanted it to stop!

"You're so good!" Bakura purred, as I did exactly as he thought I would. My small tongue had flicked once against his cock by accident, then with more vigor as I realized that doing so eased the burn. To the camera it would look as if I was enjoying myself, sucking Bakura of my own accord, a look of pleasure or maybe relief, on my pale face, cheeks flushed a light rosy pink.

He shuddered once, and then pulled back, slowly drawing his length out of my mouth. I gasped and hacked, coughing awkwardly around the open-holed gag. I fell back with a gentle shove from Bakura, landing with a small bounce against the mattress. He lifted my thighs and opened them easily. Bakura maneuvered himself underneath my legs resting his cock at my slick entrance.

"Are you a virgin Ryou?" He asked with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "Or has that father of yours fucked you yet? Did he ever touch you? Did he ever put his cock up your cute little ass?"

I flinched and shut my eyes tight. My father would never to such a thing and I hated myself for even fantasizing about such a despicable thing as incest. I shook his head slightly and whimpered. I knew my father would never be like this with me. Never.

Bakura shifted a bit, his hands holding my hips firmly, pulling my attention to him in fear-filled expectation. Then he pushed in, slowly, just enough to open me up. He paused, panting; enjoy the frantic squirming from my trembling body and the pained high-pitched keen that was torn from my throat.

He thrust fully in one swift move, and I screamed, my eyes rolling back into my head at the horrifying intrusion, the final and complete violation of my body was almost too much for me to bear. Bakura then started moving, pulling out and thrusting back in deeply. I couldn't even begin to think, the pain that shot down every nerve of my body, the wracking, darting spikes of electrical agony firing my back into one large mass of abused flesh.

The burn, the itch became inconsequential, nothing compared to this. I had never been beaten in my life; I had never been so abused! The pain reached beyond my body. Bakura had proved his talent at hurting me, first crudely with the whip that had been only used twice, the electricity, the needles, and those occasions there had been lesser beatings, injections which caused my body to wrack with agony and convulse uncontrollably. 

I could feel my innocence being shattered, crumbling to be trodden beneath Bakura's boots. I wouldn't be rescued, there was nothing left for it to matter any longer. I am all alone and there's nothing I can do.

Bakura moved again and everything fled into the overwhelming feel and pain of my insides being stretched unmercifully with my captor's thrusting cock, in the scent of salty sweat and the noise of Bakura's pleased grunts and moans, lost in the thrashing of my his own body, in the tears that would not stop, in the shriek that begged to be let out of my throat at the agony and injustice of my rape.

"Ryou…" he gasped, movements speeding up as he neared climax, "So bloody tight!"

He came with a roar, falling forward, propped up on one arm barely a millimeter over my shivering body. His chocolate eyes were shut and a bead of sweat rolled down his chest, landing against the skin of my neck.

"You'd make a good whore." He said trying to catch his breath. "So responsive, so tight, all that squirming and clenching of your muscles, you little tease…" He undid the buckles of the gag and threw the ring of metal and leather straps to the floor, a small clink echoed when it landed.

He rolled over to his back beside me, ignoring the coughs and crack of my jaw as I tried to close my sore mouth, not seeing the wince on my face as he pulled out of me. "You were good," He started, a sated half-tilted cross between a smile and a smirk resurfacing, "but you're not finished yet." I tried to move my head, not daring to look at Bakura.

My silver haired captor loosened the rope at my waist, allowing my ankles to fall from where they had been brought up to my thighs. He sat up and lifted me up and pushed my face down to his now flaccid and essence covered cock. "Clean me up with your mouth." He commanded, lying back again with a pillow under his head so he could watch.

I blanched.

"Don't make me wait." He said darkly. "You wouldn't want to make me angry."

I moved my head forward, balancing awkwardly with my arms still strapped behind my back and gave a tentative lick, shuddering at the bittersweet saltiness of myself and Bakura.

"Ah, that's a good boy…" he purred with enjoyment.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Five months later and I'm still being haunted by the spirit of the Sennen Ring and my body and mind seem to grow weaker and weaker each time that we "play". His cruelty is unimaginable; his games sick and twisted and his words seemed to be the ravings of a mad man.

The tricks he plays on me send me further and further to the edge of insanity, I swear that I will end up locked away or dead. Oh death, how I wish for you in these terrible times! But death, she will not come for me, Bakura would not allow it. He is truly showing me that I am his, that I belong to him.

He is complete control.

As for my father, he wrote me every day and called when he could. I desperately struggled to put the mask of content on my face so that he would not know that anything was wrong. However, there are times when I believe that he suspects something. But it wasn't as though he was going to stop everything in Mexico just to come back and see what was wrong. And if he did, what would I tell him? There's a spirit haunting me? Yeah, that'd go over well with him.

Sighing I sat down outside the house on the porch and went through the mail, I wasn't surprised to see a letter from my father there, one was sent each day. Opening the manila colored envelope and unfolded the same manila colored paper the letter read:

_My Dearest Ryou,_

_I pray that the six months that I have been away have granted you peace and understanding – if just a bit – since my departure to Mexico. Each day that I am here I miss you and your smile more and more, oh how I cannot wait until the day that _

_I see you again. I'll be home much, much longer this time, my son and we can spend as much time as you'd like together._

_As I told you in previous letters, we are here in Mexico at the sight of an ancient Aztec temple. We are finding many, many impressive artifacts lost within the dirt and mud and ruins of this great monument. As you know the Aztecs have an interesting and rich history that still fascinates me to this day; a culture so filled with beauty and creativity how could it not fascinate someone?  
Among the ruins we have discovered a wide array of pottery all beautiful and amazingly crafted in their own right. We have discovered goblets and storage jars, some containing petrified body parts as well as jewelry. Amazing discoveries my dear son! Headdresses of turquoise and of jade, of silver and gold and copper and even feathers of colorful birds! Did you know that Montezuma's headdress was made with over 250 different types of bird feathers? That's quite something isn't it?_

_Within the temple we find musical instruments which we assume were used in holy rituals and kept within the temple at all times. If there were any mistakes during the playing of such instruments it was an offense to the gods. These Aztecs took even the smallest things quite seriously. _

_Oh my dear Ryou, I long for the bitterly cool air of our Japanese winter, I fear the heat will bedridden me soon. Water is a resource that we have endless off here and I take full advantage of it for I cannot become dehydrated there is so much work left to do. I have to admit that the scenery is absolutely gorgeous. What vivid shades of orange and yellow and green and against the blue sky they become even brighter. I have taken picture after picture of the scenes around me to show you, I wish that you could be here with me though I fear that, my son, you'd become ill from this horrid heat. Cool weather suits you more my dear. _

_Ryou, how I love you, I love you till the ends of the earth. Please be good and take care of yourself until I return. Please write to me soon._

_Lovingly and Dearly Yours,_

_Daddy_

Refolding the letter I placed it back into the envelope and sighed heavily. He seemed to be enjoying himself but I was more pleased that he missed me. Yet, I was upset… if he missed me wouldn't he find some way to see me again like a break or something, anything to come home? That wasn't like him however so I was content and my heart warmed with the arrival of his letters.

When I entered the house I sighed finding it empty thus far and felt comfort in the solace of the silence around me. No loud noises, no voices, no pain or agony nor hallucinations to disturb my peace. I was in complete contentment in the unnerving solitude, though all of it was short lived as I needed to ready myself for classes.

Adorned in my blue and white school uniform I pulled my socks and shoes on before grabbing up my black school bag, leaving for the school. We didn't live far from the building in which I attended school so I usually walked. There was no one with me however and the walk often left me feeling lonely.

I wonder sometimes as I walk to school watching the group of adolescents who always stride and gallop; shout and laugh, what it would be like to walk and talk with them – what it would be like to relate to someone as a friend or more. Moving around wherever a parent's occupation to the family made it difficult for me to create lasting friendships. I believe there had been one that I had made but that ended tragically.

The school bell tore me from my thoughts and I hastened to enter the building. I arrived inside and to my locker before I knew it and was soon off to my first class which happened to be my World Literature class – a class I loved dearly. Entering, I saw the group of kids I walk behind tossing papers and acting silly.

I smiled slightly and took up residence at my desk, setting my books upon it. There was nothing more pleasant than a good book where you could lose yourself in the intensity of the story. All too often did I lose myself, did I run away into a world that I could turn into a character and play life with a whole new set of rules. I didn't have to deal with this life and its trials.

I hid within my books and fell in love with my characters sympathizing in their depression and rejoicing in their happiness and dearly loved those I could never have for their only existence was in my imagination and on paper. I wished too that I would be merely part of another's imagination, that I existed only on paper and in the hearts of the readers but alas, I am real and have to endure this life.

"Hey, why so depressed?"

The voice snatched my attention immediately and I turned towards it. "Pardon me?"

Brilliant violet eyes sparkled with concern, though the male baring such eyes did not know me, and smiled slightly to try and ease my suffering. "You seem depressed, how come?"

Smiling, I shook my head and said, "Oh, I'm not depressed. I was merely thinking."

A smile of relief came to his baby face. "Well I'm glad to hear it." Glancing back at the group of people behind him, who appeared to busy to notice him missing, he turned back and smiled more. "Would you like some company?"

"Sure." I was glad to have some company, having someone to talk with until classes started seemed like a wonderful idea to me. "My name is Yuugi Motou." He said taking a seat beside me.

I bowed my head. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Ryou Bakura."

"Ryou…" He repeated with a broad, energetic smile. There was no doubt that Yuugi was quite adorable for a sixteen year old (assuming his age of course). In fact, he was so small that he could pass for ten years old as he was much, much more vertically challenged than I. We spoke for a few moments before our sensei entered the class room and yelled at us all to sit down and, quite literally, shut up.

Tanaka-sensei, our literature instructor, was an older woman of about forty-five. Her eyes were mere slits and the blackest I had ever seen in a person, giving her a more sinister countenance. Her tanned skin was smooth with few wrinkles and her long raven black hair pulled up in a bun in a sort of Victorian English style. The outfit she wore was one that exuded sophistication. The dark almost black plumb and white Chinese style skirt and blouse suite fit Tanaka-sensei perfectly, showing off the curves of an older woman who was well built and health conscious.

She was beautiful in her own right, many of the older teens in the school had a secret crush on Tanaka-sensei and who could blame them? Her sophistication and elegance made her a force to be reckoned with. She became a rival teacher as a female against the males who all had nothing be respect for her.

Despite her strictness in the classroom, Tanaka-sensei happened to be one of my favorite instructors. Her smile was small and gentle while at the same time harsh and abrasive. When she spoke you listened; her voice smooth and demanded attention, her touch was gentle and never hash, there wasn't a need for physical abuse, a snap of the ruler against our knuckles, when all snapped to attention at her call.

Whenever class ended I have to admit that I am always a little disappointed. If literature could be my only class, oh what heaven that would be! But, alas, it's not and there are many other classes which I must take, especially if I planned on graduating.

I thanked the gods that school was almost over and yet I cursed them for not making school long enough. I didn't want to return home and each class that came closer and closer to the end of the day I dreaded. However, I resolved to relish the time away from my home, away from everything, that I had and to busy myself with my school work.

Yuugi, no new short statured companion, seemed to notice my uneasiness as the day dwindled away. He questioned me on it several times but I assured him it was nothing for him to worry about and that I would be just fine. I don't think he believed me; I didn't blame him for it either.

After school Yuugi ran up to me and grabbed me by the arm, tugging me in a different direction. Looking down at him I arched an eyebrow questioning why he was pulling at me like a child to their mother. He laughed and invited me to go to his grandfather's Game Shop after school. Smiling I agreed. If I could be away from my house longer and not have to endure the torment of the spirit living within then I was going to do it. I believed this would be a great chance for me to make more friends as well. The gang of kids which Yuugi was friends with seemed to be just as nice as he was.

It was at the Game Shop that I was introduced to Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu. Jounouchi was a blonde haired tall male who was rather hyperactive I would say. He was quite animated and would probably make a good friend. The way that he seemed to be protective of Yuugi gave me the sense of loyalty. He had a nice smile and a firm handshake; despite the fact that I had bowed he snatched my hand.

Honda was a little more subdued than Jounouchi but still kind and could be just as animated if set in the proper situation. He was about the same height of Jounouchi, perhaps a little taller, and had brown hair and brown eyes. Honda gave off the same loyalty that Jounouchi did towards his friends. I think that is a good mark of a friend: loyal to a fault.

Anzu was the only girl in the group. She was around my height and hand shoulder length light brown hair and big bright blue eyes. Anzu was sweet and kind but I found as my time with them that day grew on she could be quite annoying. However, I didn't tell her that but I'm sure Yuugi coined in on it. She asked me questions about my family, about myself and about anything else under the sun which I felt was a little much for just meeting me. Yuugi said that it was her way of making conversation. She needed a different way I replied back to him. He laughed and I smiled.

I had fun with Yuugi and his friends, who they now considered me to be part of their gang. It was nice to feel like I belonged somewhere and had people to talk to. I could never tell them of Bakura however, they would think that I was completely off my rocker and I didn't want to risk breaking new friendships. My time with my new friends took my mind off of things for quite some time and for the first time in a while I actually felt normal and even safe.

I became quite fond of them and especially the blonde male, Jounouchi; he was very funny and made me laugh. He was kind to me especially and while Yuugi made sure that I had a glass of water or a snack before Honda and Jounouchi sucked them down like vacuums, Jounouchi seemed to be more concerned about whom I was and what my home was like, what my family was like and if I knew how to duel. Honestly, I found it rather amusing and bit by bit I opened up to each of them but not too much.

Many a time I could tell that Yuugi seemed to be distracted by something, like he was thinking or daydreaming but then he'd snap out of it and smile, continuing on as though nothing had happened. I wasn't sure if that was normal for him or if it was something that needed to be watched. Though, right now, I supposed that it wasn't any of my concern anyways and let it go.

As the clock on the wall struck seven o'clock my time at the Game Shop drew to a close. And though I hesitated on my way to the house I lived, I knew that I would have to go back eventually and confront Bakura. Slow and anxious were my steps as I encroached upon the front door. The darkness around me was ominous and I feared so much as touching the cherry stained wood door as though the knob were a snake ready to attack.

At last the door was opened and everything in the house was dark. I flicked on the lights and there, right before my eyes, stood the dark eyed spirit with his arms crossed over his chest and a raging fire burning in his eyes. I yelped at his sudden appearance, falling back against the door which I had closed behind me. I was frozen with my heart pounding in my throat and thoughts racing. I don't know why he was so terribly upset but his features warned me not to speak.

"Where have you been?" The silence was finally broken by his voice which echoed in my head and in the room we stood. I feared his tone; it was like an angry parent or a disappointed master with his slave. Swallowing I shuddered and shook my head. I didn't want to tell him.

Growling he stepped forwards. "I'll ask you again and this time I expect an answer. Where were you?"

"…I…"

He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I…I wa-was with my friends…"

His foot stopped and a look of shock came to his face. Then, without warning, hysteric uncontrollable laughter emitted from his mouth. "Friends? And who would want to befriend a sniveling little worm like you?"

"Yuugi and Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu, that's who would!" I yelled angrily. How dare he think that I could not have friends, that there are people out there who actually like me!

My outburst was replied with a knee to my stomach. Eyes wide and gasping for breath I toppled to the ground, landing on my knees, holding my stomach. "What have I told you, Ryou, dear? You are not to yell at me. I am in control. And that little outburst just landed you some time in time out."

I looked up at him in pain and confused. Smirking, he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder where, despite my stomach pain, started struggling against his grip. His hand came down over my rear hard, I yelped in surprise and pain and the spanking. "Stop your struggling." He commanded as we entered my bedroom. Over the months things were modified…toys and contraptions were added into the décor for when Bakura would rather not take me within the shadows to play.

Dropping me carelessly onto the floor he shut the door and returned to me, tearing my uniform off my body. I squealed and pulled my limbs to my body, hiding what couldn't be hidden from Bakura. He knew every inch of my body and concealing it with my arms and legs made no difference. I still tried however.

"Stand, now." He commanded.

I swallowed back a whimper and obeyed, standing to my feet. A deep scarlet blush of embarrassment came to my cheeks as it did each time my body was exposed to Bakura. He smirked and turned, pointing to the corner where a strange looking machine sat. I looked at him then at the machine. "Go sit yourself on it, make sure the device gets nice and deep."

My stomach turned and I felt as though I were going to be sick. I didn't want to do this. Bakura grew impatient with my hesitance and resolved to pick me up and sit me on it himself. Without proper preparation it hurt ten times worse when the thick toy was stuffed into me as I was seated onto it. I screamed and dug my nails into Bakura's arms.

He removed my hands from his body and restrained them above my head by leather cuffs and a chain hanging from the ceiling. Struggling made everything worse, moving my upper body caused my lower body to shift and with the thick dildo inside me I could hardly bear it.

Bakura, using his foot, flicked a switch on the side which turned it on and the toy started vibrating inside me. I cried out loudly struggling to make it stop but movement hurt more than not. The vibrations shot through my body and caused shudders down my spine and moans to escape unwillingly from my lips.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched Bakura sitting in the chair at my desk, leg crossed over the other and arms folded across his chest. He was indeed like a master with his slave. The air of superiority that he gave off was sickening and yet erotic. I shook my head and hung it begging for it to stop.

"Stop?" He asked. "But why? Look how you are moving your hips. You like it don't you?" I couldn't help but move it was involuntary and he wrote it off and persuaded me to believe that it was all because I liked it. Crystal drops created tiny shining paths down my cheeks as the vibrations grew in intensity; I literally thought that my insides would be puréed.

He stood and knelt in front of me, placing his finger on my hardened erection, swirling the pre-cum on the head slowly causing my legs to twitch and my back to arch. His finger then went over the shaft and plugged the hole where the dribbling fluid came. I whimpered.

"You cannot come until I say." He said to me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. How could I hold it? And what would happen if I came before he told me to? I didn't want to think about it.

Grinning, Bakura stood and returned to his seat. "Don't come yet." He warned, crossing his slender leg over the other and placing his hands neatly in his lap. My hips moved and thrust to gain more of the sensation. I didn't want to do any of this but god it felt so good. A scarlet blush painted my face as I drew closer to climax. Bakura warned me once again not to come and desperately I tried to follow his direction.

The minutes passed by agonizingly slow! It hurt so badly, the build up and not being able to release until Bakura finally spoke. "You may come now."

Gladly, I tossed my head back and arched into the toy inside me, spurting semen onto my stomach and machine. Bakura grinned, turning off the machine and watched me for a moment. Then, he grabbed my face and forced my attention. "You are mine and I demand to know at all times where you are, even if I have to take over your body to do so." He sneered, shoving my head back.

"I'll let you sit there and think about it." And turning on his heel he exited my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

I stared at the door blankly before I hung my head and burst into sobs. I felt sick and disgusting. Bakura was right… who could ever want to befriend me? I was nothing but a wretched little thing, a toy for a thieving spirit's pleasure and entertainment.

And for right now, in this agonizing moment, hope and happiness seemed like nothing but a distant memory.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Dearest Ryou,_

_My stay in Mexico has been prolonged. I know I was to arrive in a few days but the discoveries in which we have found are so profound that they requested I stay longer. And I could not resist. I do miss you, I swear to it I do, but I must stay behind for a little while longer. You must be upset as you read this letter and all I can do is ask your forgiveness, there's nothing I can say to make it better._

_The heat has ebbed, having mercy on us with cool breezes and cloudy, rainless skies. This weather has made many of our men and women feel ten times better than they were in the blistering heat and horrible humidity. The various species of birds and wildlife around us also bring a sense of serenity to out tireless work. It feels that discoveries are never ending! _

_Why, just the other day we discovered tablets with writings we've yet to translate all over them, seemingly in a mismatched mess of pictographs and scribbles. It is an amazing find! We've called in a translator who specializes in such dead or rare languages to assist us in finding what it means so that we can convey it to the museum in which they will be displayed. _

_How is the spring time weather there Ryou? Oh, do tell me. Have the sakura trees blossomed yet? And of the Ume blossoms? Ume blossoms always looked lovely in your mother's hair. Do send me pictures of the flowers and trees and of you, I miss seeing your smiling face. _

_Forgive such a short letter, but I am crunched for time. I wanted to write you though, let you know that I was thinking of you. Please, my sweet Ryou, take care of yourself. Write to me soon._

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Daddy_

Spring time had indeed started showing her mercy upon the coldness of Madame Winter as she departed to wait for another year. Like a graceful dancer she glided in easily to kiss the trees and flowers and melt away the ice from the ground. As the coldness subsided and the sweet spring hair rose, and with it my mood did as well and all felt right, even if it were just for a moment.

Such serene moments were always fleeting in one way or another, usually by Bakura's hand. However, by a wonderful twist of fate, I did not have to deal with Bakura; I had time to myself, even to go out with my new friends.

"Ryou!"

I lifted my head and smiled. There Yuugi stood, waving his hand in the air like a child, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu standing near him smiling at me.

"Are you comin' Ryou?" Jounouchi asked with his hands on his hips.

"Of course I am." I stood up, stuffing the letter into my messenger bag, and ran down the steps of the porch to them. "It's wonderful to see you all again."

"We thought about going out for lunch at the arcade just up here. Up for it?" Yuugi asked.

"Sounds like fun." I responded with a smile, walking with the group as we made our way to the arcade. I hadn't really been to the arcade in quite some time; however, all I wanted to do was have some fun with my friends. When we came to the arcade I stood outside it while the others went inside for a moment, taking it all in. I watched a bunch of teens walk in and out of the place carrying out food to eat at some tables that were outside. Shaking my head and giving a slight smile I ran in after my friends catching up with them at the table they were starting to sit at.

"Man I'm starvin'!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he looked over a menu. Yuugi laughed. "You're always hungry!"

"That's no doubt; he could eat a horse at every meal." Honda said rather calmly while making his decision on what to eat. Yuugi chuckled at that as well. A few moments later a young waitress came to the table.

"Welcome! My name is Junko; I'll be serving you this afternoon. Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Water please." Anzu spoke first. After her was Yuugi, "I'd like some coke please." Junko nodded as she jotted down their drinks. "Coke for me too" Jounouchi said raising his hand and making her laugh with his cheesy smile. Once Honda ordered his drink I was next, requesting water. She nodded and smiled. "I'll bring you your drinks right away and then I'll take your orders."

"Thanks." Yuugi said before she left them. Anzu set down the menu she was looking at and turned slightly to me. "Ryou, what do you like to do for fun?" I blinked, unsure of what to say at first. "Well, I like to read and write."

"What kinds of books do you like?" Yuugi then asked. I smiled a bit and shook my head. "You'll think I'm strange…"

"What are you talking about? We already think you're strange!" Jounouchi interjected teasingly. Anzu jabbed him with her elbow. "Jou!" I laughed softly and nodded slightly. "Okay… well, I like fantasy specifically vampire novels but not limited to those types of course. Science fiction is always fun to read if you can find a good one and I really like reading a good manga every now and then." I felt like a nerd talking about what I like to read but the other's really seemed like they were interested in knowing more about me.

"You said something about writing too. Tell me more about that." Anzu said. "Oh, well, I like writing fantasy mostly, it is fun for me. I like the idea of something not of this world." As I said that my thoughts were instantly on Bakura. I liked the idea of something other than Bakura that was not of this world.

Yuugi opened his mouth to ask a question but before he could speak Junko, our waitress, returned setting our drinks in front of us. "Are you all ready to order?"

"I am!" Jounouchi yelled. "I want a double cheese burger and large fries." She smiled and nodded, writing his order down. Yuugi ordered some chicken strips, Anzu, who said she wasn't very hungry, ordered a salad, Honda ordered a few slices of pizza and I requested chicken strips. Junko smiled at us. "Alright, I'll put in your orders and bring them out when they are ready." She went off after we said thanks to her while we all resumed our conversation.

"What are your favorite classes at school?" Yuugi asked me after he took a drink of his soda. "Well," I began, thinking for a moment. "Definitely history, I like literature and English class as well, I find it fun to learn the language. I enjoy English literature as well. Hm, let's see, I enjoy art class too."

"So what do you want to do then?"

I struggled. "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about being a professor of history one day. I'm still thinking about it though."

Yuugi nodded. "That's okay though. Don't get into a job that you don't like. I still am not sure what I want to do."

Jounouchi looked at him. "You mean you don't want to play duel monsters forever?" He asked in mock shock. Yuugi made a face. "I really love duel monsters and I have so much fun doing it but it is more like hobby than an occupation."

I chuckled softly into my drink. Anzu had asked me another question but I changed the subject from me to everyone else. I didn't know much about them either so I wanted to hear what they had to say about their favorite subjects in school, favorite foods, what they like to do, all of that. Jounouchi cracked some jokes, one made Honda laugh so hard that his soda came out of his nose. In reaction, Anzu made a yelp and jumped back against the booth we sat in. The rest of us couldn't keep from laughing and in fact we started laughing so hard that we cried.

"Ohh my god… I don't think I've laughed so hard in a long time…" I said trying to calm myself down.

"H-How come?..." Yuugi asked, gripping his chest and smiling as he tried to relax. I panted softly and smiled trying not to laugh again as I thought about Jounouchi's joke. "W-Well, my father is gone a lot on archeological digs and my mother passed away some time ago so I don't get to have funny moments like these."

Anzu got this look of complete empathy and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me close. "Aww, Ryou I'm sorry…"

Patting her arm gently, I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I have wonderful friends now who can make me laugh so it's okay."

Yuugi smiled. "Yes you do! We won't abandon you."

Once we received our meals and started eating, we continued to talk and have a good time with each other. Jounouchi challenged Honda to a round of DDR while Anzu challenged Yuugi to a racing game. I decided that I would walk around and check out what was around, which I did once I finished eating. I stopped at a few games that I saw which seemed to be interesting and started playing, I was horrible at the first one and only got two tickets, but I was pretty good at the other. It was like a war game of some sort. I had to shoot these people or something. I don't know but apparently I have fairly good aim in the virtual world. Ten tickets for that.

I was beginning to have fun playing all these games that I hadn't played since I was younger. I even played a few chance games in an attempt to win over a thousand tickets. I wasn't really interested in what I could get with these tickets but how much fun I could have winning them. There was one game that I tried to play, some sort of virtual golf type thing that didn't seem to popular and I was beginning to figure out why. It was hard. I always thought I'd be good at golf but apparently not.

As I played a few older males came over to me. "Hey there, you look like you're having some trouble with this game."

I looked up at them as they smiled a bit sheepishly at me. I smiled a bit and shrugged. "I guess I'm not very good at golf." The light haired male laughed softly, "Neither am I, but my friend is." The other smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah I guess so. If you want I can help you out." I shrugged but nodded. "I'd like that."

"So what is your name?" the light haired male asked me. "I'm Yukio." His friend smiled and pressed his hand to his chest. "And I'm Saito." I returned the smile and bowed my head slightly. "My name is Ryou; it's nice to meet you both."

"Well, Ryou, are you ready to learn?" Saito asked as he stood beside me. I nodded. "Yes."

"Alright, stand like this and try to keep your back straight. You want to make sure that you are standing firmly on the ground so you don't want your feet too far apart. In a way it is almost like baseball." I nodded and did as I was told, but when I swung the ball went way off course. I cursed softly to myself and Yukio chuckled. "Don't worry Saito will help."

"That's right." He went to stand behind me and placed his hands on mine to put them in the right positions. I realize now how naïve I was. Saito, after continuously showing me how to swing and hold the club finally pressed his body against the back of mine. I felt the uncomfortable heat transferring from his body to mine and hardness pressing against me. I gasped and a faint blush formed on my face. Yukio chuckled softly and folded his arms over his chest as he approached me.

"You're getting better Ryou…" Saito whispered in my ear. "Stop…please let go…" I replied as he forced me to release the club. With all the noise in the arcade no one really noticed what was going on with me. Yukio took my hands and lead me to a back corner of the arcade. I struggled against them every step of the way, digging my heels into the floor and shaking my head. "Stop it! Let me go!!" I wanted to make this as difficult as I could; I was stubborn and stronger than I looked.

Saito suddenly shoved me into the corner and I caught myself before I smashed into the wall. I spun around and immediately tried to run away. Unfortunately, Yukio shoved me back in place. Trapped I was by these two males, both larger and stronger than I. Saito leaned close to me and nipped at my earlobe. "You're like a perfect little doll, what are you doing without someone to protect you?"

"I don't need an escort now leave me alone." I returned. Yukio grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Ooh what a feisty little thing you are." I cannot even begin to say how much that irritated me. I bit at his hand and as he pulled his hand away Saito's groped me. The angry look on my face turned into one of surprise and discomfort. "Well, well what do we have here?..."

"Hnngh…let me go…" Saito began rubbing me through my pants. "Aahh! Stop it!" I cried, struggling against both Saito and Yukio who held me against the wall.

No one heard me, no one cared, as they touched me and pulled at my clothing. No one cared no matter how much I yelled it fell on deaf ears in such a place as this. I tried to call for my friends but they didn't hear me, I called for help, no one came. I hung my head and closed my eyes tight as my pants fell around my ankles. Saito's hand stroking me slowly while Yukio nibbled at my neck, I shook my head and struggled, the last person I thought of was Bakura. He wouldn't save me though. I was sure of it.

'_Bakura…'_

"I don't think you have permission to play with something that is mine."

That voice… I looked up and when the other's turned to see who was speaking. "Who the hell are you?" Saito and Yukio both chimed at the same time. Bakura smiled a kind of creepy smile. "Well, now, you don't really need to know that and do you want to know why?" He asked as he began to approach. Yukio and Saito raised their eyebrows curiously. "Because you're going to die…" He purred with a grin.

Yukio and Saito instantly let me go. I pulled up my pants and slid down the wall, pulling my legs close to my chest. "Look you crazy bastard, go and bug someone else." Yukio spat. Bakura only inched closer to them. "Tsk, tsk, it's so sad that you don't believe me. No matter…" He shoved Yukio into the wall, pressing his hand against his chest. "I told you that you are going to die, you touched someone that is mine and that is not something that I take too kindly to."

I watched as Yukio gasped for air uncertain of what Bakura was doing to his chest. In essence he was slowly taking the life from his heart. Saito's eyes were wide as he watched. He couldn't believe it. "Let him go!" Saito yelled.

Bakura looked back at him and grabbed Yukio, pushing him right into Saito. "Get your asses out of here. I don't want to see you around my Ryou ever again." He growled. Yukio and Saito couldn't run away fast enough, they tripped over themselves as they left the arcade.

Bakura scoffed and turned to me. Never was I gladder to see him than now. He knelt down in front of me and to my surprise gently caressed my hair back out of my face. As I stared at him, searching his face for some sort of deception, I saw none and began sobbing. Throwing my arms around him I cried into his shoulder, holding tightly to his shirt. His arms wrapped around me and picked me up with ease. "I'm taking you home." He said carrying me from the arcade.

I really didn't care that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my friends what was on my mind more was the fact that Bakura was caring for me. Even if it was going to be for just a little while he wanted to bask in it. I was silent all the way home, even as he carried me inside and upstairs to my bedroom. There he laid me on the bed and sat on the edge.

"…Bakura?..."

He looked at me. "Y…You saved me…" I said softly. Bakura ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course I did." He said almost in a way that said I can't believe you just said that to me. "You are mine; I refuse to let anyone touch you without my permission."

"…Bakura?..."

He looked at me again. For the first time I really felt like I was safe in his presence, that no matter what he did to me he would protect me from everyone else. I reached out to him and he pulled me up into an embrace, something that I never felt from him before. "Please don't go…"

"I'll never leave you."

***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It never ceases to amaze me the capacity of insanity that dwells within the mind of Bakura. When I think that I have figured him out he does a one-eighty and knocks me for a loop. He took such good care of me, to my great surprise, until he believed that I was fully recovered. It didn't matter what I thought because of my 'emotional distress' he said. Honestly, I don't think he knew what he was talking about.

There was something though, something that tugged at my heart every time I looked at him or thought about him or just thought his name. I don't know what it was… longing? Adoration? Love?... After all he had done to me since that first night with the Sennen Ring I hated him, I still hate him, I wish he'd die somehow and let me alone. However, there's a part of me, a part that I don't understand who wants him to stay and to never leave. I can't remember what it felt like to be, pardon the expression, empty headed before Bakura came along.

I don't ever want to feel that way again.

When he told me that I was his, he was not playing around with me. He had indeed claimed me as his own. His mark was on my body, forever burnt into my skin. It was interesting how that happened, his mark brunt onto my body. Well, maybe not interesting considering this is Bakura…

It was maybe a month since the incident at the arcade I really, honestly, have lost track of time since after a while with him.

Well, Yuugi had called me since I avoided everyone in school; I lived like I was barely getting through life. Finally, I returned his call and decided to meet him. We spoke about what happened and he apologized for not being able to do something to help. And that was the extent of the conversation, I really didn't say much. Yuugi looked as though he was kind of out of it every now and then, like the way someone gets when they are analyzing something in their head.

After a short while, I left. There was nothing more to say. I could tell he was concerned but there were other things on my mind rather than receiving Yuugi's apologies.

When I left, I didn't go home, instead I walked. I walked to clear my head, to avoid going home, to just walk and so long as I walked I was okay.

Now, you must know, Bakura knew my schedule as if it were his own. So when I suddenly left to meet Yuugi and didn't come back for some time and didn't tell him anything, he unleashed his anger when I finally returned. I hadn't even stepped through the door completely when he had pulled me inside and shoved me into the wall. The force jarred my insides and I groaned in pain and surprise.

"Where have you been?" He growled darkly.

I didn't answer though I struggled to find words to do so. He was impatient.

"Answer my question!" He shoved me into the wall again causing me to groan. Bakura stared at me and when I lifted my head I was startled by the intensity of his gaze. "Where were you?" He sneered.

"I…I w-went to see Yuugi." I managed. He sneered at the name. "Why were you with him? He's how you get into trouble."

"You're just saying that so I don't see him again. Yuugi is my friend and that kills you doesn't it?" I was quite bold, he had made me upset and I was in pain. My statement didn't please him much, in fact it infuriated him. The look in his eyes screamed his intentions. He wanted to tear me apart. But, he wouldn't do it. There was something holding him back this time from ripping away my clothes and taking a switch to my body.

I never quite understood the self-control he exhibited then, because he hadn't ever done so before.

"I don't have to answer to you." Bakura said through gritted teeth. His hold on me was beginning to grow tighter.

"Yes, you do!" I yelled angry with him. "Whether you like it or not, you are me! And that means you have to answer at least a bit to me!" That gained a reaction. He slapped me so hard my lip bled.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" He growled as he picked me up by my hair. "I don't like that Yuugi friend of yours. I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?!" I yelled. He seemed to be the only one of the group of so-called friends that actually cared about me. Bakura had no right to tell me to stay away. "Why should I? What scares you about him? He's smaller than you, what can he do?"

"Ra, you just don't understand!!" He growled pushing me away.

I stumbled and fell on the floor, gripping my chest as I fought to breathe. "…then why don't you explain it to me?..." I managed.

Bakura paced back and forth, I could feel his growing anger and irritation. He didn't want to explain what was going on with him, why he didn't like Yuugi, yet he knew that he needed to tell me. If I didn't find out from him I would find out somehow from Yuugi.

"I will not have him taking away what is mine…" he growled, dragging me to my…our bedroom with a vice grip on my wrist. I could feel his anger, his aggravation burning my blood. When he threw me into the bedroom there was a sudden, intense projection of fear from him. I was confused, but just as soon as it arrived it retreated. He had even looked fearful. I didn't understand why. "You are mine." He said, something he often reminded me of, lest I forget or go off with others. "I will not let that bastard pharaoh take what is mine."

"Pharaoh?" I repeated. Since Bakura had entered my life he gave me bits and pieces of his life and either confirmed or debunked the myths that had become so popular. It was often confusing to me.

"Ra you don't know anything!"

"Then explain it to me!" That always made me angry when he said things like that. How did he expect me to know everything under the sun? He's lived longer than I have.

"Fine. Try and stay with me alright?" He sneered slightly as he paced the bedroom. "That boy… Yuugi you call him, well there is a spirit inside him, a spirit like me but he was a Pharaoh. He sealed me in that damned ring and in return he ended up sealing himself away. Too bad I didn't get to see it. There are Sennen items with ancient spirits inside or give you great abilities such as the Sennen Eye."

I nodded slightly. "Can the spirit talk to him like you can me?"

"Of course he can. You can tell when he's talking to him; you can tell when they have switched roles – when Yami, the Pharaoh, has taken over Yuugi's body."

"He can take over his body?"

Bakura smirked. "Oh yes, he can and I can do it too. I can take over your body and make it so you would never have known."

I swallowed, learning that fact frightened me. To know that he could take over without my permission, without me knowing, scared me. (To clarify, again, it doesn't scare me that he can take my body over; he had already told me that before his incident it is the fact that he can do it without me knowing that scares me.) Was it the same way for Yuugi? Did Yami take over whenever he pleased or did he let Yuugi know or ask him if he could 'come out'?

He shook his head and waved his hand. "That is of no importance right now." Bakura looked down at me. "You are my other half and I will not let some pig-headed pharaoh swoop down and steal you from me." He sneered. I could tell that he wasn't joking around with me, he rarely joked around with me at least in the ha-ha funny way. His eyes always reveal how dangerous his mind was. Those deep eyes almost glowed whenever he grew angry or strong emotion rushed through him.

Bakura knelt in front of me. I pressed against the wall, beginning to shake from anticipation of what he might do. "I know more about you than you know yourself…" he whispered to me, his cold breath moving against my skin like an ice blade. "What? Scared?" He purred in my ear. I'm sure there was a grin tugging his lips.

"N-No." I insisted.

He turned his face and mine, we were centimeters apart. "Don't lie to me." I stared at him. "I can smell your fear; you cannot hide it from me." His breath had a faint aroma of cinnamon that somehow drew me close. A grin formed on his lips again and he pulled away. "So sorry little dear." Bakura stood to his feet. "I'm going to make sure that you will remain mine and that you will know it for all eternity."

The next thing I knew I lay sprawled across the floor. Whatever it was that he planned to do comfort would be a luxury I would have to do without. He turned me onto my stomach and straddled my waist. With the hair band he pulled back my hair and tied it up out of his way. "Now, stay just like that." He purred, kissing the shell of my ear. His kisses burned and I didn't know why.

Standing from me he set to work getting something ready. I could hear the tinkering of something metal but I didn't wish to disobey him by getting up. Punishment always followed disobedience and it was swift and painful on top of the painful plans he already had. When he came back, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the red hot needle.

Needle…

I sat up instantly, backing into the bookcase behind me. "B-Bakura please no…" I whimpered, shaking my head. He had successfully given me a debilitating fear of needles since the first moment we met.

He frowned. Now I'd done it. "Come. Here." I crawled back to him after a moment's hesitation. Perhaps obeying him now would save me from punishment later. One can hope you know. "Return to your position."

I obeyed and he straddled me once again. "Now, stay still."

I froze, though my body still shook in fear, as the heat of the needle came closer and closer. Bakura held my head in place with his arm and started carving into my skin, just behind my ear. The scream emitting from my mouth caused my throat to hurt worse than if he had stabbed me in the arm. Maybe it was my fear of needles that made it seem worse? I don't know but it bloody hurt!

The carving was done insanely slow, Bakura had told me that if he didn't do it slow then his mark would be ruined and I would bear the mark of another. That was unacceptable. I smelled the burning flesh, burning blood, sizzling of the heat as the needle moved against my skin. When he finished he smirked and licked the cooling needle. It disgusted me that he just licked away the dead flesh and burnt blood from the needle.

"Now that is the visible mark, now for the one reserved for you and I." he purred. I shook my head, eyes wide and frightened. He only laughed. "Oh yes…" Bakura sat off me, unbuttoning my pants and tugging them off. Every inch that my pants came down I shook my head more and the whimpering I made increased. Finally the garments were off and tossed aside. I curled slightly, blushing brightly.

Bakura laughed at my reaction. "What are you doing? I've seen you naked before and here you are acting as if I've never seen you this way." He shook his head, crawling closer. He looked me over, forcing me to uncurl, forcing my hands away from my privates and examined me for the best place to brand me.

I listened to him mutter to himself, debating on where to brand me. The head of my penis he mentioned to himself, my perineum – the spot between my penis and anus, around my anus, on my hip bones, anywhere personal and where'd hurt the most. The hurting the most was entirely my thoughts.

As he continued talking to himself, my head began to pound, the branding behind my ear, the pain… it made my head hurt. I could still smell burning flesh and blood. I wanted to throw up.

"Alright, let's get started."

His voice tore me from my thoughts. "W-What are you doing?..." Bakura looked at me as if I were stupid. It was obvious that he wasn't going to answer what I already knew. I groaned softly as he put me on my knees, spreading my legs rather wide. I felt exposed, I was always exposed to him, and it always made me feel uncomfortable. "Relax." He purred softly, "And keep still." He had a new needle, burning hot, and started carving into my skin.

Instantly, I cried out Bakura's name in agony. I was still sobbing his name as he finished. He rolled me over onto my back and climbed over me, stroking my face. "Oh, you're so pretty when you're suffering…" He purred, licking lightly at my lips. My body shook and my stomach churned.

I curled into myself, whimpering at the pain each movement caused. Bakura scooped me up and sat me in his lap, which hurt more than you can imagine, and kissed my neck. "You are mine now; my other half, mine completely. I will not ever let you go…"

His completely… Yes, I was his now, I bore his mark and I was his, but I was conflicted by his presence. I hated him, I wanted him to leave yet I wanted him to stay, I needed him.

"…Y-You're t-the devil…"

Bakura laughed hysterically. "The devil am I?" He lifted my face to his and just barely brushed his lips against mine. "What does that make you Ryou? Are you my angel? Perhaps fallen?" He stroked my face lightly before gripping my jaw. "If I'm the devil…why do you look at me with those eyes? Why do you chant my name as you sleep? It's no longer the name of your father you moan, no it's mine. Wouldn't I be more of an incubus than the devil?"

I pulled away from him. I hated it when he brought up my father. It was disgraceful to have those kinds of thoughts about one's father! "Well?" Bakura asked. "What makes me the devil?"

I sneered through my pain. "You've done this to me… you've scarred me, you've raped me, you've beaten and scared me. You have tormented me, you've given me disturbing dreams; I know what you have done, they tell me…those dreams do, you show me what you do when you're not with me. You're evil, you're the devil."

Bakura only grinned. He knew exactly what I was talking about and he was happy about it, a fact that scared me even more. "But there's more isn't there?" He said. This time I knew exactly what he was talking about but I refused to admit it. Smiling, he pressed his forehead to mine. "I can wait for you to say it Ryou; I have all the time in the world you know." This I knew, but I refused to say it. I refused to acknowledge my own feelings, at least to him. I knew very well what I felt and I hated it and I hated him for making me feel this way.

I squirmed slightly to get out of his arms but it hurt and I started to cry out. He only chuckled and shook his head. "How stupid, did you forget that those marks will leave you in quite a bit of pain for some time?" I sneered at him through my tears and pain. "I want away from you."

"Is that so?" He purred leaning close to my face. I froze but watched him closely. He let his lips barely touch my own I shivered under the kiss. He licked at my lip, taking it between his teeth and biting hard. Yelping I fell backwards, whimpering at the new pain in my lip and the pain that the fall caused. "You can never get away from me." He licked the traces of blood from biting me off his lips. Bakura smirked and climbed over me, licking at my wounded lip. He took my lip into his mouth again and sucked the blood from the bite marks, moaning at the taste. "Such a sweet flavor…"

"Bakura…stop…"

He smirked and stood up. "Let's see here… You have a dagger your father brought home for you from England ne?" I nodded slightly. "Where is it?" I pointed to the desk drawer and he opened it taking it from the drawer. Bakura turned to me and unsheathed the dagger, grinning into the glimmering silver blade. There was something horrible about his countenance. Something was terribly wrong.

He sauntered to me and slid beside me on the floor. Bakura placed the tip of the blade on my stomach and twirled it. I grit my teeth, sucking in my stomach to keep the blade away. He only laughed and pressed the blade closer. "Stop it…"

"Stop what? I haven't even begun." He purred, lifting my face and kissing my lips chastely. Such a kiss while he wielded a blade! Bakura took my arm in his hand and danced the blade along my skin. "Like a porcelain doll…" he whispered. I shivered at the cold silver sliding up and down my arm. "With your alabaster skin…" A grin came to his face. "Shall we add some color?" And before I could pull away he had sliced my wrist. Bakura made sure, however, that he didn't cut the major vein. At least he cared that much or perhaps it was further torment after all, I couldn't die now.

I hissed in reaction the slice. I stared at the blood and felt a little light headed. Bakura laughed as he lapped up the blood slowly. "Does the sight of blood make you queasy?" he teased. I tried to pull my arm away from him but his grip was so tight, forcing blood to squeeze out in large ruby drops which Bakura greedily licked. "We'll have to get you used to blood. I enjoy knife play and I think you enjoy the pain." He whispered into my skin.

"Please, no…I don't want to…"

"You don't want to?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Since when did you have a choice in what we play?" Cruelty dripped from his words. I supposed since he saved me that I had a little more leverage on him that I could appeal to his 'good side' but maybe I'm naïve to believe such a thing. Yet, as long as he was around, I felt like it didn't matter what happened to me, what he did to me because he was staying with me. He wouldn't leave me.

A smirk formed on his lips. "…You love me don't you?" My eyes grew wide at the inquiry. I turned away from him. "No I don't. Whatever gave you that idea?" He laughed and shook his head, slicing into my skin again. I whimpered, tugging at my arm again. "You forget that I'm a part of you. I know your feelings. Didn't I tell you that I know you better than you know yourself?" He stated, licking up the blood.

"I don't love you." I managed to spit out through my tears. Again he laughed, shaking his head. Picking me up, he dropped me onto my bed. "Don't think you can lie to me Ryou." He climbed over me and stroked my hair and then my cheek. He took the blade and cut a spot on my chest. I cried and shook my head. Was he planning to cut up my entire body?

"Red is such a lovely color on you." He purred before licking and nipping at the wound, gathering the blood into his mouth. I gripped the sheets, the blood from my wrist staining the sheets. Bakura let his hand wander my body while he made the wound worse with his nipping and biting. I shuddered and whimpered at the same time. Then I arched feeling him caress my inner thighs and moaned softly, twisting the sheets around my hands. He was conditioning me, associating the pain with pleasure so that I would enjoy it.

It was working.

Everything started to spin and get hazy. "Enjoying yourself?" Bakura's voice chimed while another cut was made. I panted softly, I didn't want to answer him, didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it from me. "You best answer me Ryou." He warned, licking the blood. "…Y-Y-Yes…"

"Yes what?" He purred.

"I…I enjoy it…" I answered. There was indeed something pleasurable in this mutilation and the caressing of my thighs. He leaned up and kissed me. I could taste my blood on his lips, on his tongue, in his mouth, the metallic flavor filling my own mouth. But he was forcing the blood to come out so much that I was losing a lot over the course of our games.

With my sheets stained after he had finished Bakura cleaned and bandaged my wounds. He wasn't going to let anything become infected. After all I was his and he refused to let me get sick although I believed that I was. I could still taste my blood and I liked it.

There's something wrong with me…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There are some times when I feel like he's going to leave me but he doesn't. There is nothing stopping him from leaving me just because I've been claimed by him does not mean that he won't go after another. It's always surprising though that he doesn't go after someone else. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised he enjoys breaking me down every time. I don't know why I care though why does it matter if he leaves me? Wouldn't I be at peace then? No, because every day I'd be reminded of what was. I don't have to worry about that though; he said he would never leave me.

It is the fault of Bakura that everything is spiraling into a sea of chaos. He keeps me home from school some days just to play around with me and when I am in school I can't pay attention; my grades are slipping. I have to wear long sleeves because of his blood lust. I think that Yuugi is suspicious of me even more now. He knows something is wrong so I avoid them all if at all possible.

School is the worst these days for me. I used to love school now I feel so distracted and no longer enjoy it. From class to class I walk like a mindless zombie. I'm more pale and sickly in appearance than I was before. It's all Bakura's fault. I see Yuugi every day, his sweet face and those big violet eyes stare up at me so concerning. Some days I can't take it like today. I don't want to see him and I avoid him as I walk down the halls.

"Hey Ryou!" I can't ever seem to avoid him well enough. I kept walking not wanting to hear his voice ring in my head.

"Ryou stop!" And here he comes, running up in front of me. I moved to my right to avoid him but he moved in front of me. I moved to my left; he followed. I stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Yuugi please get out of my way."

"No, not until you talk to me." He insisted.

"I really have no desire to talk." I slid to my right again but he stops me. Sighing heavily I turn around and start walking back the way I came. I can hear him groan and run up in front of me once again. We did our little dance for at least five minutes. How long was he going to keep this up? It was starting to tire me and become annoying. "I can do this all day." He told me.

"What do you want?" I asked clearly tired.

"I want you to sit down and talk to me." He motioned towards a bench in the hall and started heading to it, grabbing my hand along the way. Sighing I followed not wanting to fight any longer with him. I watched him sit down and pat the spot next to him. In all honesty I didn't want to sit, not because of Yuugi but because it would hurt to sit. Although the brand had healed I was still bruised there and it didn't help that Bakura wanted to play before school. Letting out another sigh I walked over and slowly sat down, gritting my teeth at the pain.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Yuugi." I told him. I realize that lying would only make him more persistent but I still tried. He frowned at me and gave me that look of disbelief. "If there is nothing wrong then why do you look so sick? You've lost weight; your skin is paler than it was; you look as though you haven't slept in days and Jounouchi is doing better in class than you which is frightening enough. Clearly there is something wrong." I brought my hand up to rub my temples. I wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"Can't you just leave well enough alone?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. I heard him gasp softly and I realized what I had done; what he had seen. "What happened to you?!" He cried moving closer and pulling my hair back to examine Bakura's handy work. I pulled back and flicked my hair back over. "Nothing Yuugi." I stated blatantly. "Nothing? Are you kidding me? That is not nothing!"

"Shut up…"

He brought my face to his. "Who has been hurting you? Is it your father?" I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from him. "My father hasn't returned yet so it can't be him." I growled. "Then who?" he persisted. "Who Ryou?" I shook my head. "Leave it alone Yuugi." I was not amused by his persistence and stood up to leave; he grabbed my arm pulling me back down. "Is it that spirit inside you?"

Instantly my eyes were wide full of surprise and anger. I ripped my arm from his grip and stood up. "You don't know anything!"

"Ryou he's killing you…"

"Shut up!"

Yuugi stood and grabbed my arm. I winced slightly as he pulled up my sleeve revealing all the bandages; the scars old and new covering my arm. "Look at this! Don't you see what he is doing to you?" Of course I knew what he was doing to me he was indeed killing me inside but he was making it so that I couldn't live without him. He knew that I would go insane if he ever left me and that is what he wanted, my dependence on him.

I stared down at Yuugi his eyes filled with concern for my well-being. I grit my teeth in an effort to stop tears from forming in my eyes. "Ryou…" Shaking my head I pulled from his grip, stumbling back. "G-Get away from me! You're how I get into trouble!" Spinning around I darted from Yuugi and out of the school building. Before I knew it I had run all the way home, staggering into the front door I fell onto the floor and began sobbing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I sneered into the floor at the sound of his voice. "What does it look like?" Suddenly I was pulled up by my hair like a rag doll and was staring into the face of Bakura, eyes burning with irritation. "Don't take that tone with me boy." He sneered at me. His eyes looked me over but focused on my tear stained face. "Pitiful creature."

Bakura released his hold on my hair and I fell on my knees in front of him, wincing at the pain shooting through my knees. "You aren't supposed to be home for another hour and a half. What are you doing home now?" I panted softly and shifted trying to get off my knees but my silence was beginning to irritate him more. He shoved me back with his foot. "Speak boy!"

Crying out I shook my head and rolled onto my stomach covering my face with my hands, sobbing into them. I didn't want to think about why I had come home early. I didn't want to tell him. I knew that he would only become arrogant and say 'I told you so' to me. I had yelled at Yuugi the words Bakura had said to me: "He's how you get into trouble!"

"Goddamn it boy if you don't speak I swear I'll whip your ass so hard you won't be able to sit!"

Wincing I glanced up at him. "…I…I r-ran away from Yuugi…" I stuttered, the tears falling more as I spoke those words, words I never thought I would say. Yuugi was my friend and it hurt to hurt him like that but I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that if I had told him everything that Bakura would hurt me or Yuugi would try and make him go away.

That was something I couldn't have him doing.

Without saying a word Bakura pulled me up onto my feet. My knees buckled from pain and I held tight to his shirt. "Why did you run from him?"

I had not expected that question from him. I stared at him confused. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do all along? Stay away from him?"

"Of course it is but I want to know why you ran."

Swallowing I looked away from him. "He saw your mark…" I muttered. "Speak louder." He said although I knew he could hear me well enough, his hearing was excellent. "He saw your mark." I repeated louder. There was silence as a devious grin tugged at Bakura's lips. I turned my head to look up at him the growing silence was making me terribly uneasy. Finally he spoke, "So the Pharaoh now knows that I've got a hold of you, hm?" He laughed darkly. "Perfect."

I knew that all along he had been using me to get to the spirit within Yuugi but I hoped, deep down inside, he had forgotten about his pursuit. Was he going to leave me once he had gotten his revenge? I felt a slight pain in my chest at the thought. Bakura stared at me and stepped closer. I stepped back. His pale hand reached out to brush the snow white hair from my face. "Oh my beautiful little doll…" I turned my head away from his touch but he gripped my jaw and brought my face back. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me flush against his body. I gasped staring up at him with wide eyes then started pushing at his chest to get away.

Bakura laughed holding me tight. "You always try to get away even though you want me to stay close to you; that's a bit contradictory isn't it?" I sneered slightly and struggled more against his grip. "Let me go."

He leaned down and whispered to me. "Are you afraid I'm going to abandon you like your father does?" I froze. Father doesn't abandon me…I was silent as I realized that Bakura was right. My father abandons me every time he goes off on excavations. If he loved me wouldn't he take me with him? Wouldn't he try to stay with me more even if it meant getting a job as a professor instead? His job now was his life and I was just the child he comes home to whenever he feels like dropping in. I reminded him too much of mother so he stays away. Every time he looks at me he sees her and dies a little more inside.

Bakura lifted my face and brushed his lips against mine. "Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't leave?" He purred softly. I nodded slightly. He smirked. "Now, how shall we make dolly feel better, hm?" Grasping my wrist he pulled me up the stairs to the bedroom. I struggled against his grip. "Bakura…I don't want to do anything…I want to sleep." I told him as I stumbled behind.

"Why do you always make me repeat myself?" he asked with a dark undertone as he shoved me into the bedroom. "You have no choice unless I give you one. Got it?"

"But Bakura…"

Without warning I was backhanded. "Don't make me do worse." I stared at him with my hand over my face as he moved from me to the closet. Sliding the door open he brought out a large black box with a silvery bow on the lid. Bakura placed it on the bed and opened it. Curiously I moved to see what he had but he blocked me. "…What's that?..." I asked.

He turned around holding up a lolita doll type gown. "Isn't it just lovely?" He asked with a grin. I frowned and looked from the dress to him. "You don't expect me to put that on do you?"

"Not only do I expect you to," Bakura began, "I expect you to do it without protest." He laid the gown on the bed and took out the accessories that were needed to make me his perfect little doll. "Get undressed." He told me as he took out shoes, stockings and various other items. Gritting my teeth I did as I was instructed. I shivered at the cold air hitting my body and I instinctively covered myself, blushing in embarrassment.

Bakura tossed back a pair of white stockings with lace about the tops. "Put those on." He said as he looked over all of the accessories and the dress. Sighing shakily I pulled them on; I honestly hadn't worn stockings before so it felt rather odd and probably looked worse. Turning slightly I looked in the full length mirror I had in my room and my face flushed. It was embarrassing wearing such girlish Victorian stockings without any other clothes on.

As I stared at myself in disbelief I was suddenly blinded by a bundle of white fabric over my head. Pulling it from my head I looked it over. It appeared to be a petticoat. "Next these." He said without even turning around to look. I blinked. "…No underwear?..."

"Your panties are probably on the floor by your feet." He replied. Sure enough, the…panties were on the ground by my feet. I picked them up and groaned silently but pulled on the white cotton panties then the petticoat. I wrapped my arms about my waist embarrassed and shaking all over at my present appearance.

Bakura stood straight and looked at the dress then tossed it to me. No words were needed as instruction. I held the dress which was of a plaid pattern of pastel blue, white, pink and black; prettier than you think honestly. Sighing I pulled it over my head and stuck my arms into the white sleeves which billowed out from my elbow downwards creating very elegant Victorian-esque bell sleeves.

"…I…I n-need some help…" I stuttered. Bakura turned around and looked at me. He walked around behind me then began to lace up the back of the dress tying and snapping it closed. He fixed the bottom better over the petticoat and pointed to a pair of plat formed Mary Jane's. With another sigh I placed my feet into them and knelt down to lace them up. I could feel Bakura's eyes on me as I was bent over. I'm sure he was quite enjoying the view.

When I had finished he came over and messed with my hair putting it up into pigtails all nice and cute like a little doll. He placed yellow, pink and blue chrysanthemum kanzashi on one side of the up-do then did the same on the other. Grinning he added his own special touch: a white slave's collar that matched nicely with the outfit.

Stepping back to look me over he grinned with a sort of morbid accomplishment. What was he planning now?

"Do you like it?" He asked as he turned me around to look in the mirror. What had he done to me? Why was he making me wear this and look like this? What purpose did it serve? "Answer me." He said. I shook my head. I did not want to answer; I did not want to admit that I thought I looked rather cute it was embarrassing!

Bakura, however, was not to keen on my refusal to answer him. "Answer." He grit as he spanked me hard. "Yes!" I yelped out, jumping in surprise. He grinned and stepped back. "Do a little twirl for me."

I bit my lip as I made a small twirl, trying at the same time to keep my balance in these killer shoes. Bakura chuckled at my stumbling and my embarrassment for not being able to walk correctly. "You know how you can walk better don't you?"

"By taking off the shoes?" I retorted.

He laughed and grinned. "No. You keep wearing them. You are going to wear that outfit all day. You cannot take it off unless I say so. Is that clear?"

"You're going to make me hurt myself!" I cried. These shoes were going to kill me! How in the world was I supposed to walk down the stairs in these? Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" He repeated sternly. He wasn't going to fight with me. I nodded slightly.

"Speak, I can't hear head movements."

"Yes, I understand." I said, defeated. "Good." He said smirking. "Now, don't you have some chores that need to be done?" I bit my lip and nodded once more. "Yes…" He went to the door. "Then I suggest you start with your room." Bakura left my room leaving the door open and went downstairs.

I listened to the sound of his footsteps as he went down the stairs and sighed shakily. I looked around my room and again I sighed. My room had clothes piled from the times that I didn't have the chance to gather them to take to the laundry room. Kneeling down the best that I could with these heels on I gathered up the clothes and put them into a hamper that I had in my room. I moved the hamper out of the way towards the door then turned around to straighten up everything. After ten or more minutes I sighed, finished with my room.

It was clean, for now.

I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through my hair as I would have messed up the up-do that Bakura had done. Biting my lip and placed the trash in the laundry hamper along with the dirty clothes and pulled it out of my room. Looking down the stairs I let out a soft groan. Thirteen steps down in these platforms and with a heavy hamper; this was going to be fun.

I decided to go sideways down the stairs so that I could see my steps and pull the hamper along with me. So I took the first step and pulled the hamper. It didn't topple over so I was relieved but I still had twelve more steps to go and then to take it into the laundry room. Surely Bakura was sitting down on the sofa smirking smugly as he listened to me struggle to do my chore. I grit my teeth, the thought made me angry.

Suddenly I felt myself stumble and I gripped the wall and the hamper at the same time. "Are you alive up there?" Bakura called. I sneered silently through my panting. "Yes…" I replied. I needed to stay focused on what I was doing; I could not mindlessly just walk up and down the stairs like I normally do, not with these shoes.

Finally I made it downstairs with the laundry much to my intense relief. Bakura glanced over the back of the sofa and smiled a kind of patronizing smile. "Made it I see…" I narrowed my eyes and sneered slightly. "Ah, that'll earn you one punishment point." He smirked when I frowned knowing that I had no clue what he was talking about.

The spirit shifted, turning around on the sofa, resting his head on his arms. "Each time you misbehave you'll earn a punishment point. When you reach ten points you'll be punished for your misbehavior."

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed practically crying out. "Oh, but I am and that got you another punishment point." He said with a grin. I grit my teeth as I picked up the basket and carried it to the laundry room. The audacity! Although I shouldn't have expected anything less from Bakura. I sighed as I began to put the clothes in the washing machine. Was he going to be watching me the entire time?

I glanced over my shoulder and sighed when I didn't see him leering over me. I was relieved but kind of hoped he would be there to taunt me as I washed clothes. There's something wrong with me isn't there?

I blew silver strands from my face and used the washing machine to prop myself back up onto my feet. I hated these fucking shoes. They were going to be the bane of my existence if I had to constantly wear them. While the clothes were washing I made my way, carefully, into the kitchen to clean it up. There were dishes scattered in different parts of the kitchen. It wasn't a huge disgusting mess, just messy enough to irritate the crap out of me.

While I worked I couldn't resist the urge to start humming, it made me feel like time was going by faster and that it wasn't as quiet in the kitchen as it seemed. Bakura was watching television in the other room or at least I assumed so. The television was on after all. That never meant he was watching it though. I glanced up, expecting him to be there, like always, but strangely he wasn't there. He hadn't been lurking while I did the laundry and now he wasn't watching while I cleaned the kitchen?

What was he up to?

I bit my lip, unsure of what I was supposed to do. Should I go in and see what he's doing? Should I be happy and continue on with my chores? I suppose the latter would have been more logical, but I wasn't feeling very rational. Stopping what I had been doing I quietly, well, as quietly as I could with the kanzashi hair pieces jingling, walked into the living room towards the sofa where the spirit sat.

"…Bakura?"

"Are you finished with your chores?" He asked. I glanced from him to the television; he wasn't even watching it though it was on. Curiously, I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at me. Instantly I snapped back into place and blinked at him. "…I…"

"Have you finished with your chores?"

I shook my head. "No…" His eyes were hard on me as he spoke. "Then what are you doing in here?" Again, I shook my head, struggling to figure out what was going on. I was completely confused. "Don't you think you should get back to work?" He almost sneered. I swallowed and turned around, walking back to the kitchen. I could feel his eyes burning through me as I left then I heard him settle back onto the sofa. I gripped the counter and let out the breath I had been holding in.

What was he up to…?

Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow I managed to finish cleaning the kitchen and it looked much better than it did. Unfortunately, through my own mental distress of what Bakura could be doing in the living room, I ended up gaining more of his little punishment points. My mind would wander and I'd drop a plate causing it to break. If I wasn't dropping a plate then I was making some sort of noise that irritated Bakura. By the end of my chores I had enough punishment points to warrant a punishment.

"Come here little doll…" He beckoned me with his index finger.

I stared at him frightened and shaking, but I went to him as told. The Mary Jane's were heavy and still caused me to walk awkwardly and Bakura simply watched me as he approached him, his lips twitching in amusement. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and eyed by body as if he were debating on what exactly he was going to do. I knew that he had already made up his mind and this debating façade was only to distress me.

It was working.

Bakura stepped to me and turned me around. "Reach down and grab your ankles." He said his tone commanding my obedience. I trembled as I bent down and grasped my stocking clad ankles. The skirt of my outfit lifted as I bent; I felt Bakura's eyes burning into me as he gazed over the sight of my rear in those white panties. I shuddered and wished he'd hurry up and down whatever it was that he was going to do.

He stepped closer to me his hands roaming over my bottom. I shivered and bit my lower lip. What was he going to do? Then, without warning, Bakura began to slide the panties down over my butt and down my legs before releasing them so that they fell around my ankles. I shivered again but more so from the sudden coolness of the air touching my bare skin.

"Stay like that." He said and walked away from me. I swallowed and looked between my legs to see what he was doing. I watched as he pulled a case from underneath the sofa. I hadn't noticed there was a case under there before. He lifted it up and set it on the coffee table. Opening it, he took something long and slender from the case. What it was I couldn't tell. The case closed and he came back to me.

Bakura stood there for what seemed like forever just looking me over. I blushed darkly in humiliation at the exposure, yet I have to admit, as dirty and embarrassing as it was it was also exciting. The tiny bells at the ends of the kanzashi dangling chimed as I boldly shook my rear at him.

I'm sure my actions took him by surprise and I was positive there'd be a grin on his face. However, that didn't change that I was going to be punished. Bakura lifted the item he had in his hand and whacked it against my bare skin. I yelped and jumped slightly at the sting the leather left. A chuckle escaped from Bakura's mouth as he slid the riding crop up my leg to make sure I could see what he was using on me.

"What a naughty little thing you are…" He purred sliding the crop between my legs to touch my length. I shuddered and whined, shifting as the crop made its way up and over my butt. I felt it leave my skin but it wasn't long before the sting of the leather had returned. Again, I yelped. "B-Bakura…"

"Yes, dolly?" He answered.

I swallowed, unsure what I should do. I decided that after all that had happened nothing I did now could possibly make it any worse. "P-Please…may I have another?..."

It was electrifying asking Bakura to give me another whip of the crop. I felt the leather bite my skin as Bakura brought the crop over my rear again. "And why is my dear doll asking for another?"

"…I've been a bad dolly…" I replied and was answered with another couple whippings from my other half. "And what happens to dollies who have been bad?" He asked. I blushed darkly, unable to believe that I was actually doing this, that I was actually…enjoying this. It was like some cruel joke from heaven.

"Well?" He asked giving me another whipping just below my butt. I whimpered and gripped my ankles tightly. "They…get punished…" I responded.

"That's right." He said. "You've been a bad little thing and I need to teach you to be a good dolly."

"I'll be good…" I answered. "Teach me to be a good dolly; punish me so I'll be good…" There was no mercy from the crop; the sting of the leather left angry red marks on my rear and thighs until I had collapsed to my knees.

"I'll be good, please…please stop…I'll be a good dolly…" I begged once I could take no more. Bakura walked around me to stand in front. He lifted my face with the crop and I gazed up at him with tears in my eyes. "You'll be a good dolly, hm?"

"Y-Yes, I'll be good…" I responded, nodding slightly. Grinning, Bakura knelt and pressed his lips to mine. I felt like I was melting into him, I never imagined that after all this I'd still feel like I could never live without him.

He pulled back and helped me to my feet. "Pull up your panties and go get undressed in your room." He told me. "I'll be up soon to tend to your wounded little ass." I nodded; pulling up my panties and bit my lip at the irritation the fabric caused the wounds. I went up the stairs awkwardly to my room leaving Bakura in the living room.

Once I was in my room, I removed the shoes, then the clothing, and then let my hair down. I found some more comfortable clothes and put them on before going to my bed and lying down on it. Bakura was up in my room within a few minutes with some ointments and such for the wounds he had inflicted. I removed my pants and lay on my stomach.

As he tended to the wounds I tried to withhold the whimpers of pain that wanted to escape. Bakura chuckled at my futile attempts at acting tough and finished, allowing me to pull my pants back up, only after removing my underwear. The fabric would irritate the wounds on my thighs and he warned that they could become infected. That was something I didn't want.

Bakura set the things on my desk to be put away later before coming back to the bed. He lay beside me and I turned onto my side, pressing my back into him. His arm made its way around my waist and a smile slipped onto my face.

Yuugi was wrong about Bakura, that's all I kept telling myself, he was wrong. "You should rest; I still have plans for you…" He purred into my ear. I shivered but nodded. As I closed my eyes I caught the sight of paper that wasn't there before sitting on my desk. It wasn't until it was too late that I learned what it was and what it said.

_My Dearest Ryou,_

_This will be my last letter and a short one at that. We've had a break in our dig and I am coming home with some artifacts to be studied at the university. I cannot wait to see you, Ryou; I have missed you very much. _

_See you in two days._

_With love,_

_Daddy_

***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The bed creaked as Bakura bucked inside me. I let out a sharp gasp and furrowed in pained pleasure. Why did this have to feel so good? Lying here, in my father's bed with my hands restrained, attached to the bed posts with my father's neckties. The idea of having sex in my father's room, in his bed, was so dirty. I had protested but Bakura would not take no for an answer, like always. He had shoved me into the room and onto the bed. I was completely at his mercy once my hands were restrained and he had torn my button up shirt open. Now, I was writhing beneath him, unable to do anything else but take it. I was so happy that my father wasn't going to coming home. I think I would have been utterly mortified if he were to see me like this, especially in his bed.

My eyes met with Bakura's. I watched him pant and moan as he thrust into me, his face was flush and a bead of sweat slid down his face. His hands were all over my body. His fingers danced along my waist and hips but he dragged his nails down my thighs which caused my body to jerk slightly. "A bit of a masochist aren't we my dear?" He practically purred in my ear. I turned my head away then glanced to him again. "Y-You're being…gentler with me than usual…" He managed to get out. Bakura wasn't usually so considerate of my body. Normally, he would dig his nails into my skin so hard that blood was drawn. Not today though. He had been acting strange.

He was up to something.

A playful smirk formed on his lips. "Aah, you've noticed…" He panted before thrusting hard into me. I let out a surprised scream and I closed my eyes tightly. "Uhnng…w-why?" I panted. A chuckle erupted from him and he merely shook his head. He winked at me and put his finger to his lips. "Mmm, it's a secret." He answered. I didn't like that. Something was wrong here, very wrong. His pace began to slow and I shook my head, struggling to get free. "Tell me, Bakura!" I yelled in frustration. "What are you doing?!" He suddenly slid out of my body gaining a desperate whine and he left the room. "Bakura!" I yelled after him. "Shut up, I'll be right back." He said.

I started struggling against the silken binds and growling as if that would get me free. I heard another laugh coming from the doorway and snapped my head to stare at Bakura. He was leaning against the door frame smugly with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "You're rather amusing." He said pushing off the door. I could feel my face heat up. I was blushing. Looking away I scoffed at him. I was upset. Upset that he tied me up in my father's bed, upset that he stopped in the middle of having sex and just generally upset. "Oh, don't be like that…" He cooed mockingly sitting on the bed. Bakura reached over and grasped my jaw then forced my face towards his. "I have something for you."

"Hnn…what is it?" He grinned and took the piece of paper I remembered seeing two days ago on my night stand before falling asleep. I had forgotten all about it. "It's a letter from dear old dad." I paused. A letter from my father? He leaned over me and held the paper above my face for me to read. As I read it my all the color drained from my face. He was coming home today! My heart began to race. "W-Why didn't you give this to me sooner?!" I cried and began struggling again. Bakura gave me a disapproving look and kept me still. "Boy, you better stop struggling." He warned. When I didn't listen he grabbed a fist full of my hair and tugged sharply. "Enough!"

I cried out and gazed up at him through my bangs. "Don't make me punish you and make your father watch." He growled. "Now, I thought this would be a lovely present for your dad. You had a dream about him last night, do you remember?" He asked leering over me. Once again the color drained from my face. I had dreamed about my father, dreamt about him in ways that children should not dream of their parents in. It had caused me to be sick early in the morning, mostly because I was so upset with myself. Bakura smirked. "Oh good, you do remember. Well," he began, climbing on the bed again, "I want to see what his reaction is to having his pretty son tied to his bed awaiting his return. What a lovely present don't you think?"

"No! Bakura, please, anything but this! Don't do this to me!" I cried the tears sliding down my face. He shook his head and spread my legs. Taking something from his pocket he held it up for me to see. It was a black anal plug. I could feel my stomach churning already. "Please…" I begged. "Please Bakura I'll do anything you want but don't do this to me!" He lifted my legs and started pushing in the plug. It went in easily and I let out a cry as he shifted it inside my body. He sat back and looked me over. "Perfect." My body trembled and I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut. "Please! Please no!"

"Just shut the hell up, Ryou." He grasped my jaw and bent down to my face. I could smell the cinnamon-like scent of his breath. I froze gazing wide eyed into his dark chocolate eyes. "I want to see what daddy says. I want to see how he reacts to you. You want him don't you? You've wanted him to take you for so long." He chuckled darkly and licked up my tears. "You are such a nasty little thing. Naughty little boy…" Closing my eyes I let out a choked sob. It was true that I had wanted my father. He wasn't a bad looking man but the fact remained that he was my father. To want my father was wrong, it was immoral and I always hated myself for it. Bakura just wanted to toy with me. He wanted to destroy my life. He was doing a bloody good job of it too. I hadn't been to school in weeks and I haven't eaten much. I lost friends before I even really had them to begin with.

However, now that Bakura was here, I hadn't really thought about my father. In fact, I almost didn't care. There was something terribly wrong with me. "He will be arriving soon." He purred stroking my hair. "B-Bakura…please don't let him see me like this…please I beg you." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "As much as your begging turns me on, Ryou, I will not untie you. It's going to be fun and who knows maybe that dad of yours will finally screw you into oblivion, just like you want."

"No! No I don't want him! I want you!" My eyes went wide and I bit my lip. Bakura smirked darkly. "You want me instead of him? How touching…" He bent over me once again and kissed my neck. "I know you want me and I'm so glad to hear you say it…" He purred, "But you know that isn't what I want you to admit to." Bakura kissed me fully sliding his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with my own. I moaned into his mouth and tugged at my restraints. I wanted to touch him. I knew what he wanted me to admit to. I wouldn't admit it though. I refused to! I was not in love with him. I was not in love with this spirit who was destroying my life. I couldn't be… I just couldn't be…

He broke from the kiss and licked his lips. Bakura stood from the bed. "Your daddy is home." My eyes went wide. "Bakura please, please, I'll do anything you want me to do if you will please just let me go! I can't let him see me like this!" I had to try one more time. If my father saw me in such a state he would go completely postal. I watched as a smirk formed on his face and he left the room. He closed the door behind him and I let out a desperate whine.

"Ryou? I'm home!"

I froze before desperately struggling to get free. It was a horrible thing to do considering that plug was lodged inside me. Every movement turned me on more and more. Yet, it also pissed me off greatly. "Ryou?" My eyes went wide and I shook my head furrowing my brow. This was not happening this was not happening; I was in so much trouble right now! Sweat rolled down my face and my eyes started to water. _Please Bakura don't let him see me like this….please…_ I begged in my mind hoping he would hear me. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. It was beating so fast that I thought it might leap out of my chest.

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates as I heard the door start to open. I shook my head and bit back a whimper. _BAKURA PLEASE!! _

Suddenly, the door stopped and I heard the sound of glass shattering downstairs. "Ryou?" My father's voice sounded. I listened as his footsteps retreated from the door and thud down the stairs. I released a shaky sob and relaxed my body.

"You're so pathetic."

Snapping towards the voice I glared at its owner. "Get me out of these binds right now, Bakura." He frowned and went to me grabbing my hair again. "I returned out of the goodness of my heart—well no, that's a lie but I couldn't take your whining anymore. Do not demand things of me boy!" He released my head roughly and began untying my wrists. Slowly, I sat up. I shifted and moved to remove the anal plug but Bakura grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away. "No, you leave that in." He said then proceeded to put a cock ring on me. He secured it and grinned. "You're going to stay like this until tonight, do you understand?"

"B-But Bakura…"

"Don't 'but Bakura' me. You will do as I say or I will allow your daddy to come up and see you in his bed, naked and waiting to be fucked. Now, do you understand?" I nodded slowly in response. He stood up and lifted my face, he was upset with me his eyes were narrowed and glaring down at me. "I can't hear your head nod." Bakura grit. Biting my lip I gave a half nod before responding with: "Yes, I understand…" He smirked. "Good. Now go get dressed." He shoved me back and left the room.

I sat for a moment, on my father's bed, letting out a shaky sigh before getting up and gathering my clothes. Quickly I left and ran into my room. "Ryou?" My father's voice was nearing the stairs. "Father! I'll be down in a moment!" I rushed into my room and shut the door panting heavily. I whined softly struggling to find some clothes and not focus on the fact that I had the worst erection and an anal toy up my ass. I pulled on some house pants and a loose shirt. Hopefully my father wouldn't notice anything.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, when I opened the door my father was standing at my door. "Father, I'm so glad to see you." I smiled up at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms about me pulling me into a hug. "I have missed you so much, Ryou." I tried not to tense in his arms. His embrace was so different from Bakura's. Perhaps that was because this was an actual embrace. Bakura would hold me in a strange sort of possessive way but my father held me liked he loved me. His arms were muscular from digging on sites and he was warm, so very warm. I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes tightly.

I wish Bakura held me like this.

"I've missed you, Father." I finally responded as I wrapped my arms about his body. He was so warm and smelled just as I had remembered. As he held me I found my thoughts drifting back to Bakura. I furrowed my brow and held to my father. "Are you okay Ryou?" He asked stroking my hair. I shivered slightly and looked up at him, smiling softly. "Yes, I just missed you is all." My father chuckled and caressed my cheek lightly. "I am glad to hear that." He said. "How about you come downstairs with me hm?" He took my hand and led me from my bedroom before I even said yes.

As we headed down the stairs I became painfully aware of my plugged hole. I tried to walk as normally as possible but it was the most awkward thing every. I had a horrible erection and walking with a plugged hole was not as comfortable as one might think. My father went to the sofa and sat down on it. "Come sit with me." He said patting the spot next to him. Nodding, I smiled a bit and went to the sofa sitting beside him. My father wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. My head rest against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat in my ear. Letting out a soft sigh I closed my eyes and let me arms rest in my lap attempting to hide my erection. If my father were to find out…I didn't want to think about that.

"I've missed holding you like this, Ryou." The tone of his voice was strange to me this time. It was…different. He had a very nostalgic tone, the kind that one has when they've returned to a lover and never wants to leave again. I bit my lip. Maybe it was all in my mind. He couldn't be talking with that tone. Maybe Bakura has clouded my mind. He had taunted me when he first came about how I would dream about my father and moan his name. The teasing was ruthless but now, now I dreamt of Bakura and moaned his name. I squeezed my eyes closed. No! No I was not in love with Bakura! I could not be in love! Nuzzling my father's chest I smile a rather pained looking smile. Why did this have to happen?

"I missed being held like this." I finally replied to him. His arms wrap around my frame tighter. I tried not to wince. My body was sore; it was constantly sore from Bakura's games, lessons, abuse…whatever you want to call it. "…I will make dinner for the two of us tonight." He seemed happy by this. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. "That sounds wonderful. I do have to run up to the university and make certain the artifacts arrived. I just wanted to come see you first."

I smiled. It was an empty smile but he didn't know that. "I am glad that you came to see me first as well." He bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled more. No matter how old I was he always made me feel like I was a little boy again. His rough calloused fingers caressed the smooth skin of my cheek. I leaned into his touch a bit. "You should go if you're going to check on those artifacts…" I said to him. "Come with me." He replied. Come with me…I almost wanted to laugh. I wasn't able to go with him anywhere yet here he was telling me to come with him to the university. Sometimes he made me so frustrated. "You know I can't, not if I am going to make dinner." I told him as I shifted out of his embrace.

He made a face at me and pulled me back into his embrace. "How about you come with me and we go out for dinner?" A gasp escaped as I fell back against his chest. I adjusted my legs so he wouldn't see or feel my erection. This was getting awkward quickly. Coyly, I pushed away from him and smiled. "Now, father, I want to make you a nice home cooked meal. Just go to the university and I will stay home to make dinner. Okay?" A smile slid across his face. He reached out and stroked my cheek lightly. "Okay, Ryou, I'll be back later then."

"And I will have dinner ready for you when you return." I told him. My father kissed my forehead again as he stood up and gathered one of his bags. He said goodbye and left the house. I let out a heavy sigh when the door clicked closed. I lay back on the sofa and covered my face with my hands. "Hnn…" My cock was hard and rubbing against my clothes. I could feel a wet spot forming from the pre-cum that dribbled from the tip.

I let out a sharp gasp as a hand reached into my pants and began stroking my shaft. My eyes flew open and there Bakura stood leaning over the sofa with a mischievous look on his face. "You were thinking about me the entire time you were with your father." The blood rushed to my cheeks causing them to turn bright red. He laughed as his fingers slid along my cock teasingly. "I should be flattered though. You chose to stay here instead of go with your father. You love me that much hm?" He smirked as he released my erection and came around the sofa, climbing over me. I grit my teeth and looked away. "I don't love you." I insisted. "I hate you." Bakura pulled my pants down and pushed my leg off the sofa. "So you've said before." He stated as he licked his lips as if he were about to devour a delicious meal.

His fingers gripped my jaw and forced my face back to him. "Don't look away from me." He commanded. Bakura bent down close his silver hair surrounding our faces like a wintery curtain. My eyes grew the closer he got but then fluttered closed at the electric sensation of his lips on mine. I furrowed my brow, Bakura's soft kiss becoming fuller, more passionate. A soft noise sounded in my throat as his tongue pried my mouth open and dove inside. "Uhhnn…" I groaned. His tongue tangled with mine before he began sucking at it drawing it into his mouth. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. I whined and he grinned against my mouth.

Slowly, he broke from the kiss retracting his tongue from my mouth. A thin string of saliva webbed itself to my lips. He smirked down at me and grasped my shirt in his fists then ripped it open. "Bakura!" I cried out in surprise and irritation. "My shirt!" He bent down and bit at my shoulder. "Shut up…" He growled pressing his body against mine. I could feel his hardness against my body and his hot breath against my skin. I whimpered at the bite and bit my lip. His hot tongue licked at the wound making it sting. I shook my head and whined. "N-No…Bakura, I…I have to cook dinner…" He growled again and ground hard into my hips. I arched and cried out his name. Blushing brightly I panted and shook my head again. I wasn't sure how long my father would be gone but I had to cook… What if he came home while I was with Bakura? What would he say? What would he do?

I was torn from my thoughts abruptly a strong stinging sensation burning into my cheek. Bakura had slapped me and now grabbed my jaw tightly. "Don't you dare think about that man while you're with me." He snarled darkly. I trembled staring up at him. "You are mine and I will not be muzzled out by that father of yours. I come first, got it?" As I looked up at him I could see the anger in his eyes. It caused the deep chocolate orbs to glimmer almost red.

"…I…I got…"

He slid his fingers into my hair and gripped the white strands pulling my head back to expose my throat. He licked at my throat. "Don't forget you bear my mark, Ryou. You are mine. If I have to I will brand you again to make sure that everyone knows." The possessiveness in his voice caused my entire body to shudder. I was his, wholly and completely his. I had been branded twice by him already, once behind my ear and the other on my perineum. "I haven't forgotten, Bakura…" He nipped at my jaw and licked lightly. "You best not." He warned.

Bakura's hand left my hair and started down my body. His nails lightly dragged against my chest causing my back to arch. I groaned turning my head away. His heated kisses trailed along my chest over the red marks his nails had left behind. He stopped at my taut nipples and blew lightly over them. He took one between his teeth and flicked his tongue over it. My brow scrunched and I brought my hands down to rest on his shoulders. "Bakura…" I moaned. He suddenly bit the sensitive mound of skin. I yelped loudly my body jolting in pain. He started sucking at is slowly but hard while his fingers worked the other, twisting and rolling it in unison with his sucking.

He had me melting in the palm of his hand as he switched to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Bakura grinned into my skin and began rocking his hips against mine. I groaned and arched my hips rocking them with his. I felt horribly dirty, but then I always did when I was with Bakura. He chuckled into my skin listening to my moan and writhe beneath him. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take of his teasing. "Bakura…Bakura…" I chanted desperately, holding to his shoulders. He smirked and looked down at me after releasing my nipple. "What?" I whined and blushed darkly. I needed release badly.

"Speak." He gripped my jaw forcing me to look at him. "…I need release…" I spoke blushing darker, if that was even possible. My cheeks were on fire. His lips curved into a shark-like smirk. "Is that so?" He purred grinding against my cock hard. I tossed my head back and arched my back and hips. "Uhhnn! Yes!" He chuckled and forced my hips down grinding into them once again before climbing off. "That's just too bad isn't it?" My eyes grew wide and I sat up, wincing as the plug poked at my insides a bit painfully. Bakura ran his fingers through his hair as he straightened himself. I grabbed his wrist. "Bakura, why did you stop?!" I cried, panting softly. How could he tease me like that then just stop?!

He pulled his wrist from my grip and looked back at me with a grin. "You have to cook don't you?" I stared at him and suddenly wanted to hit him. "…Why would you tease me like that?" I asked him. Bakura shrugged and smirked. He turned around to me and brushed his lips against mine. "For fun." He purred biting at my lip before stepping back. I gasped sharply and pulled away covering my mouth with my hand. He was so cruel yet I loved it. "You should get to cooking. And don't take the plug out or the ring off, understand?" He said as he started from the room. "Yes…" I answered as I pulled up my pants. When I looked up he had gone. I covered my face with my hands again growling in frustration to myself before heading into the kitchen.

There's something wrong with me.

Over dinner, my father regaled me with stories of his time in South America. I had made a rather delicious chicken curry on a bed of white rice. It was a little spicy but not too much. I had contemplated making stir fry but I thought curry rice would be more of a hearty welcome home meal for my father. I sat rather uncomfortably in the chair at the dining room table as the plug was still inside me and the ring still securely wrapped around my cock. It was painful but I put on a smile as my father spoke. If this were under normal circumstances, meaning before Bakura entered my life, I would be extremely interested in what he was talking about. Right now however, all I wanted was release. I ate a little but mostly picked at my food. I prayed my father wouldn't notice.

"Ryou?" I blinked and looked up just as I stuffed some curry rice into my mouth. "Hn?" I replied tilting my head. My dad smiled. "I asked how you are doing in school." I blinked again. School. I didn't want to talk about school. It had been days since I'd been back and I was afraid to return. Facing my teachers wasn't the thing that scared me nor was it the work that I would have to make up, it was facing Yuugi. I know he'll be looking for me. I'm sure he has been looking for me. I don't even bother to answer my phone anymore when his number shows up. I don't want to talk to him.

"Oh, it's going okay. It is keeping me busy for the most part." I said after swallowing my food and taking a drink. It was a lie, a bold face lie. There was simply no way I could tell my father that I have not been going to school. He would absolutely freak out. I would have to work my bloody ass off to get back on track. "I am glad that it is going well." He smiled. "And this food is so delicious. I should have you cook for me more often." He started laughing softly as he put some more food in his mouth. "See, a nice home cooked meal is better than anything a restaurant could make." He just laughed and nodded. "Well I'll be home for a while so perhaps we can have a lot of home cooked meals."

I was happy to hear that he would be staying home for a while now but it almost broke my heart a little bit. If he was here then what would Bakura do? How would we be able to hide what goes on? It worried me that my father might see or hear something and then I would be in so much trouble. I tried not to think about it so much, it was hard not to though. "What are your plans for tonight father?" I asked. He smiled at me as he finished his food and sipped his drink. "Well, I don't have any really. I was thinking about going to bed early. It was quite a long flight back."

I smiled and nodded. "You do look rather tired. You should get some sleep then, father." I said to him. "I can clean up here, you go on to bed." He smiled at me and stood up. "Are you sure?" I nodded to him and smiled again. "Of course I am." He came over and kissed my forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Ryou." I said my good nights to him as he left. I listened to his footsteps disappear up the stairs and the faint sound of a door close. Looking down into my food I continued to pick at it and eat it little by little. My body was hurting more and more. I couldn't eat the rest of my food. Setting my chopsticks down, I rubbed the back of my neck and groaned. I stood up and started cleaning up the kitchen. I put away the leftovers and finished cleaning up.

Once I was finished I headed up to my bedroom and went inside quietly. When I flicked on the light I jumped right out of my skin seeing Bakura standing just inches away from me. "B-Bakura…" I gasped. He grinned. "It's play time…" He said grabbing my wrists and pulling me away from the door. Stumbling after him I made a face of confusion. "P-Play time?" My pants were suddenly around my ankles and he was forcing me to step out of them.

"That's what I said." He replied and grinned looking me over. He started unbuttoning the shirt I had put on after Bakura had ripped open my other one. Bakura circled around me sliding his fingers along my body as he went. I shuddered and bit my lip. "B-Bakura…" He ignored me and stood in front of me once again. He smirked took my hands placing them on his shirt. "Undress me." He instructed. I swallowed but stepped closer and did as he said. My trembling fingers worked the buttons of his black shirt then I slid it off his shoulders once I had finished. It crumpled to the floor and I started to unfasten his pants.

Bakura stood there in unnerving silence with a strange grin on his face. Once his pants pooled around his ankles I bent down to my knees but before I could get there he pulled me back up. "No, not now." He said. I was surprised by this. He always enjoy so much when I went down on him like this. As I stood I tilted my head curiously. Bakura just grinned and walked to the bed leading me to it. He bent me over it causing me to gasp and proceeded to remove the anal plug. I whined and groaned gripping the sheets tightly.

I felt horribly exposed once the plug was removed. I shuddered and buried my face into the sheets. Bakura leaned over me and brought my head up by my hair. "You're quite open now." He purred into my ear. My face turned bright red and I bit at my lip. Bakura stood me straight and I shifted feeling awkward without the toy. I watched as he lay on the bed and grinned at me. "You're going to be on top." My eyes went wide but before I could say anything he grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of him. "Straddle my hips." He instructed. I did as he was told and shuddered feeling his hands stroke my thighs.

"B-Bakura…we c-can't do this…the walls are as thin as paper…" I insisted blushing the darkest shade of red my face would allow. If my father were to hear me I would be completely mortified. Bakura simply smirked and continued to caress my thighs occasionally letting his fingers brush against my erection. "Then bite your shirt to keep quiet." He told me. I whimpered but took a bit of my shirt into my mouth as he lifted my hips and lowered me down onto his erection. "Hnn!" I moaned biting into my shirt and gripping his arms. I heard a moan come from him as he lowered me completely onto his cock.

I panted heavily into my shirt and moved my hands to his chest, pressing my fingers into his skin. He grinned up at me. "What a sight…" He purred and began moving inside me. I moaned biting into my shirt more. I felt like such a slut having sex with Bakura while my father was sleeping just down the hall. I had been waiting all evening for this though. Being with Bakura was the only thing that had been on my mind even while I was eating dinner with my father.

Bakura gripped my hips tightly forcing me to move with his thrusts. I understood what he wanted me to do and began thrusting my hips into his movements. I gasped sharply and arched when I felt his cock brush against my prostate. He smirked and ran his hands over my flushed alabaster skin knowing exactly where my sweet spot was. He brought his hands back down and tightly grasped my hips thrusting hard into that spot. I inhaled sharply, eyes rolling back as my body arched and tensed. It was the most amazing feeling. My cock twitched and my body jerked. Bakura chuckled darkly and removed the cock ring. He knew I was going to blow any minute.

He forced himself up and wrapped his arms around me. Somehow he managed to get to his knees and I was sitting in his lap. I buried my face into his neck and moaned his name over and over. Bakura growled hitting my prostate repeatedly. I thought I was going to die. It would have been one hell of a way to die that was for sure. My entire body was tense and my eyes were rolled back into my head. The pleasure and pain of his pounding was getting to be too much. I dug my nails into his back and held as tightly to him as possible.

"Come my little doll, come for me." He growled into my ear slamming as hard as he could inside my body. I tossed my head back letting out a silent scream and came, spilling my seed all over our stomachs. Bakura groaned and held me tightly against his body. He gripped my shirt tightly and bit at my shoulder as he, too, came, his seed spurting deep inside. My entire body shook then slumped in his arms. I panted heavily and I rest my head on his shoulder. He shifted to remove himself from me then laid me down on the bed. I stared up at him with glazed half-lidded eyes. Bakura smirked and slid his fingers into my hair. He pulled my head up and kissed me.

"I'm not finished with you…" He whispered against my lips. I groaned and shook my head the best I could in his grip. "B-Bakura…no more…" I pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. That night, Bakura took me again and again. I became painfully aware of the fact that just because my father was home didn't mean I no longer had obligations to feeding Bakura's insatiable appetite.

There was no mercy for me, none what-so-ever, but while my mind said no my body screamed for more. Truly, there is something terribly wrong with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After tending to Bakura's needs all night long I found myself sick the next morning. My father had been concerned and wanted to stay home with me but I insisted it was just a stomach bug. I spent the entire day sleeping, well, that or just lying in bed. Bakura would come around randomly but he didn't mess with me. Bakura knew that in order for him to have fun I had to be mostly in good condition. After that night I had not been in mostly good condition. I was in mostly bad condition. I found it rather sweet that he left me alone yet I also found it saddening as well as disturbing. He wasn't with me so if he wasn't with me then who was he with and what was he doing? I suppose it didn't matter in the end though.

Letting out a sigh I headed down the halls of Domino High School. After a day of complete and total bed rest I felt so much better. I was still sore but much less than before. My teachers were all very happy to see me back and I promised them that I would work harder to get my grades back up. I avoided most of the students and I especially avoided Yuugi and his gang of friends. I didn't want to talk to him or any of them.

"Ryou!"

Speak of the devil…it was only a matter of time before he would find me and track me down. I groaned inwardly but stopped and turned slightly. I gave a half-hearted smile as Yuugi came running up beside me. "Ryou, I'm so glad to see you. I've been worried; you haven't been in school for days." Yuugi was a good guy, he really was and I am sure that under different circumstances would could have been very good friends. I could have been part of their little gang. Not now though, I could not be part of their gang now. There was just no way. Bakura would have a fit.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Yuugi." I replied. "I just haven't been feeling well." He frowned slightly. We both knew I was lying, well, yesterday I really didn't feel well but we knew what that was from. I was taken aback when Yuugi suddenly wrapped his small arms around me, hugging me tightly. I winced. It hurt but the gesture was sweet. I sighed heavily and bent to hug him as well.

"Ryou, please come home with me after school. I really want to talk to you. Please don't say no." He asked gripping my uniform tightly. "Please." He was begging now and his eyes were glistening as if he were going to cry. I furrowed my brow confused by the look he was giving me. I bit my lip and glanced around. "Hnn…fine Yuugi." I said. "Meet me outside by the maple tree and I'll go home with you." I was probably going to regret it later but I couldn't have Yuugi crying or begging. He nodded. "I'll be waiting." He said releasing my uniform and heading down the hall.

I sighed again and made a stop to one of my teachers to get the homework I needed then left to go meet Yuugi outside. I was hoping that once I got out there he would be gone but no such luck. Yuugi was persistent and wasn't going to let me back out of going home with him. I wondered if what he wanted to talk to me about had anything to do with his Sennen Puzzle and the spirit that Bakura told me was inside him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen to him talk to me about this but I agreed already.

Yuugi smiled at me as I came over to him. "Let's go, okay?" He turned and led me back to the Game Shop. We walked in relative silence. I didn't have anything I wanted to say and he obviously didn't want to question me about anything. Of course, I knew what he would ask me about and honestly, I didn't want to talk about it while walking down the street. I was relieved when we arrived to the Game Shop; the silence between us was starting to get on my nerves a little.

"Hello Yuugi!" His grandfather chimed as we entered. Yuugi smiled and said hello. He introduced me to his grandfather then led me up the stairs to his bedroom. He tossed his things aside and sat on the bed when we got into his room. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big of a room. It seemed to fit Yuugi just fine. In fact, it would fit me just fine as well. "Please make yourself comfortable." He told me. I nodded but said nothing as I set my bag against the wall and started to unbutton my uniform jacket. Yuugi pat the spot next to him on his bed and, like an obedient dog, I sat down beside him.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Yuugi?" I asked him crossing my leg over the other. I did not want to be here right now and the gods only knew what Bakura was thinking when I didn't come home at the right time. I could almost feel my stomach turning at the thought of what was to come once I did arrive home. "Well, not me per say, but the spirit inside me wants to talk to you."

"The Pharaoh?" I asked looking at him. What in god's name could he want with me? This was going to be horrible if…once Bakura finds out. Yuugi nodded and before my eyes, standing beside him was the Pharaoh. I blinked my wide open eyes and moved back a little. "Please don't be afraid." The taller Yuugi said.

I halted and stared at him suspiciously as he extended his hand. "You must be Ryou. I am Yami." He said with a smile on his face. I sighed and took his hand shaking it lightly. "Pleasure…" I responded. He released my hand then came on the other side of where I was and sat there. I felt sandwiched between two Yuugis. It was awkward to say the least.

"I am going to assume you are the owner of the Sennen Ring, am I correct?" Yami asked. His voice was deep and smooth almost soothing in a way. I looked to him and nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." Yami nodded slowly. "Why does it matter?" I asked after a moment of silence. "It matters because you have an evil spirit residing in that ring." He told me. Well, yes, I realized that soon after getting the ring. I wanted to scoff and retort at him but I held my tongue. "He's not a good person and you shouldn't be treated the way he treats you."

I narrowed my eyes and pulled away from him. "Don't talk to me like you know what is going on." I sneered. "Ryou, we just want to help you." Yuugi said placing his hands on my arm. I shook my head and stood up to get away from their touch. They were crowding me. "You're not helping me!" I ran my fingers through my hair shakily and paced the length of the bedroom. Yami stood up from the bed and came over, taking my hands. "Ryou listen to us. You're not okay and we do know what is going on…" He said bringing his hand up to caress my face. I furrowed my brow. His hand was so warm and inviting.

"Mmgh, stop…" I moved away from him. "You don't know, you don't understand." Yami let out a sigh. He grabbed my hands and pulled me over to a full length mirror on Yuugi's wall. He started removing my jacket and I squirmed to get away from him. "Stop it!" I cried. "Look at yourself, Ryou!" I shook my head refusing to look in the mirror. "No! Let me go!" Yami unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off in one swift tug. I gasped sharply, blushing bright red and wrapped my arms about myself. "Yami!"

"Look at yourself! Look at what he has done to you!" I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. Yami and Yuugi just didn't understand! They just didn't get it! Yami grasped my face and forced me to look into the mirror. "Open your eyes Ryou…" He said softly. I could hear the concern in his voice and it only made everything so much worse. Slowly, I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. I whimpered. There were cuts, bruises and scars riddling my upper body. It looked so much worse than it really was. That's what I told myself. I had to tell myself that.

Yami's face had sorrow plastered all over it. I never saw anyone so concerned for my well-being before, not even my own father. I looked away again. I didn't want to see his face. "And this is just what he has done to your upper body…" He said running his fingers along the scars and bruises making me whine at the touch. It hurt. "Please stop…" I whimpered. Yami's hand moved down my body and began to unfasten my pants. Instantly my hand grasped his wrist and pushed it away.

"No! Don't do that!" I yelled squirming in his grasp. There was absolutely no way that I could allow Yami to remove my pants. Yet Yami quickly overpowered me and my pants were soon around my ankles. I heard Yuugi gasp from the bed at the sight of my lower body. My lower body was worse than my upper. It was my lower body that Bakura had the most interest in.

Bakura was going to kill me…

"What in Ra's name has that monster done to you?" Yami asked it was mostly to himself from what I could tell as his fingers touched my wounded thighs. "H-He's not a monster…please don't touch me there…" Yami stared at my reflection he was almost horrified that I had said Bakura was not a monster. He was so much more than a monster though. Bakura is the devil; the devil with me in his sights.

There was no escape.

The thing that pained me the most was that despite what he did to me I was unbelievably in love with him. How could I love someone who hurt me so much? It went against all logic. Yet, here I was in love with the devil that lived inside me. "How can you say that, Ryou?" Yami asked me. "Don't you see these wounds? Don't you see this brand mark behind your ear? You let him brand you like a common animal!"

I shook my head and squirmed from his arms stumbling across the floor until I landed on my knees. I held my body and hung my head as the tears began to well up in my eyes. "D-Don't say things like that…" I whimpered. Yuugi came over and wrapped his arms around me gently. "We just don't want to see you hurt, Ryou." He whispered softly. Yami knelt in front of me and lifted my face cupping it in his hands. "He doesn't love you nor does he care for you. Yuugi and I can show you what real love is…" He whispered.

I stared at him confused, furrowing my eyebrows. "W-What?"

Yuugi hugged my back gently. "We can take care of you Ryou, we're your friends." He whispered. I shook my head and started to get up. "I…I need to go home now." I said trying to get away from them. Yuugi let me go rather reluctantly but Yami, Yami just would not stop. "Ryou, listen to me you cannot go back to him. He will end up killing you." The pharaoh held on to me as if I were going to fall off the face of the earth.

"Ryou, please…don't go." He wrapped his arms around me holding me against his body. I trembled visibly and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be in his embrace. It was too warm and too inviting. It was not what I was used to. No matter how much I squirmed he would not let me go. I slumped in his arms after I could fight against him no longer and sobbed into his shoulder. He held my nude body against him and stroked my hair.

"Hnn…p-please…I want to go home…" I whispered between my cries. Yami held me closer to him when I spoke these words. He clearly didn't want me to go but I couldn't stay here forever. Eventually I would have to go home and I would have to face Bakura.

Yami lifted my face still holding my body against his own and stroked my cheek. I stared up at him through my tears. I wished he wouldn't do this. He was going to make my life hell when I got home. I should have never come. He bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Yuugi and I are here for you Ryou, any time you need something you can come to us." He stroked my cheek softly and released me. Yuugi gathered my clothing and helped me dress. "Ryou promise me you will talk to me more often…please?"

I looked at him as I pulled on my pants while he buttoned up my shirt. He was a good guy. "…Fine, I will try to talk to you more often…" I managed to say. Once I was dressed Yuugi wrapped his arms around me again hugging me tightly. It hurt but I said nothing just hugged him back. "I wish there was something more I could do for you…" He whispered to me. Sighing and shaking my head I ran my fingers through his hair then pulled him off. "You're doing what you can right now." I whispered to him then grabbed my bag. "…I need to go home now…" Yuugi nodded. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded in response and left his room, heading out of the Game Shop.

It was getting rather dark; I had to hurry home. I didn't want to run though. Despite the fact that I needed to get home right away I didn't want to get there so soon. I walked back to the house going over what had happened at Yuugi's house and the words that Yami had said. I scrunched my brown and rubbed my temples. Yami was right for the most part. Bakura was a monster but he was so much more than that. He was the devil, but he was my devil. His touch was always so intoxicating; he's conditioned me so well. I don't know what I would do without him and to be quite frank, I don't want to find out.

As I walked up the steps to my front door I had an overwhelming sense of impending doom wash over me. I knew once I opened this door all hell would break loose. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath then walked inside. "I'm home…" I called out setting my bag aside. "So I see…" I froze. Bakura's voice rang loudly in my head despite the fact that his voice was soft at the moment. "Bakura, I…"

"Where in bloody hell have you been?"

I swallowed. "Bakura…"

"Where?!" He yelled standing to his feet. "Where in the name of the gods have you been?!" He came to me quickly and grabbed my shoulders. He snarled down at me then stopped. "Bakura I…" He frowned darkly and leaned close, sniffing me. Suddenly I was thrown away from him. "My god! You were with that pharaoh!" I stumbled back onto the ground and fell against the wall. Wincing, I pressed myself against it to hold myself up.

"…B-Bakura, I-I can explain…" He snarled and pinned me to the wall.

"Oh really?" His words were dripping with such disgust and anger that even when I tried to find the words to say I simply could not get them out. I tried to, I really did, but nothing was coming.

"Well, where is this bloody explanation Ryou?" He growled darkly. I whimpered in response. He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me onto my knees. I stared up at him wide eyed with tears trickling down my face. I wanted to die right there. His fingers slid into my hair gripping the strands tightly and pulled my head back. He leered over me and narrowed his eyes. "How dare you go see that fucking pharaoh." He snarled. I whined softly and furrowed my brow. Wasn't that what he wanted all along? He wanted to see the pharaoh.

"Y-Yuugi wanted to…"

"Wanted to what?" He grit grabbing me by the hair and pulling me towards him. I could feel the anger and hatred emanating from his body; he was pissed. His eyes grew dark and clouded as I stared up at him with wide frightened eyes. I'd never seen this look on his face before. He had been angry when I went out with Yuugi before but this time…this time the Pharaoh was there.

Bakura could smell Yami's scent on my body and it was infuriating him. I shook visibly and struggled against him as he dragged me up the stairs by my hair. I tried to reason with him the entire way telling him it was just a misunderstanding and there was nothing to be worried about at all. Nothing happened. I promised him nothing happened.

He didn't believe me.

Bakura shoved me into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I glanced to the clock. My father would be home soon, wouldn't he? My darker half grabbed me and pinned me to the wall looking my frame over as if I were a slave at the auction. "Did he take off your clothes?" He asked as he started removing my uniform jacket, pulling it roughly from my body. "Hn, B-Bakura please, don't do this…" His slender fingers began working the buttons of my shirt flicking them open one by one. "Did he cradle you in his arms?" He sneered, his breath hot against my neck. He was going to kill me I was sure of it. This was how I was going to die. Bakura was going to tear me apart.

As my shirt came off I began to tremble more. I was terrified and Bakura was electrified by it. His lips curved into a devious smirk as he pressed against my body. "And what about your pants? Did he take those off too?" he purred into my skin, brushing his lips over my shoulder. "B-B-Bakura please, I'm begging you…" He only pressed his body closer to my own my erection evident against his leg. He chuckled. "You're such a whore." He whispered into my ear causing a shudder to go through my entire form.

"N-Nothing happened…p-please let me go…" I begged struggling against his superior grip. "I didn't do anything with him!"

Pain bit into my face quite suddenly that I barely caught the sound of skin hitting skin. "Shut. Up." Bakura growled gripping my chin, roughly bringing my face to his. I whined feeling something we trickling from my lip. I could tell by the look in Bakura's eyes that my lip was bleeding. He bent close and flicked his tongue out over my lips slowly cleaning up the blood from my face. I hissed then let out a whimper. His tongue aggravated the wound and I could tell that he was getting off on hurting me like this.

After licking the blood from my lip he stepped back and after unbuttoning my pants pulled them completely off. I stumbled and fell with a loud thud. "Get up." He demanded tossing my pants across the room. I struggled to obey but he grew impatient. "Now!" He snarled. I scrambled as quickly as I could to my feet standing completely nude before him.

Shyly, I covered myself with my hands and looked away. I was actually more frightened than I was shy but to Bakura it came off the same way. I was hiding myself from him even though he'd seen me naked. Bakura has seen every inch of my body and has marked me in my most private of areas.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He growled crossing his arms over his chest, chocolate eyes narrowed and bright with anger. His stance seemed so calm I saw no tension in him which only served to frighten me more. I stared at him not answering his question but trembling like a leaf. "I asked you a question, Ryou." He practically spat my name, contempt clinging to his velvety voice. My brows scrunched and I shifted uncomfortably where I stood.

"I…I'm standing…" I answered. "Do not be a smart-ass." He told me. "Put your arms at your sides." I whimpered but did as I was told. Slowly, I moved my arms to my sides letting his eyes move over my body once again. "B-Bakura, please listen to me I…"

"No, you listen to me, Ryou." He interjected walking towards me. "You are mine and mine alone." He told me as he began to circle around my form slowly. He was like a hawk getting ready to attack his prey. "I will not be subject to your excuses and lies. And I sure as hell am not going to share you with that pig of a pharaoh." As he spoke my body tensed and I trembled. I knew that he could feel my heightening fear and anxiety. I also knew that he was enjoying it, probably more than he should. It was probably a bad idea but I spoke up anyways. "Bakura I didn't do anything with him…"

My hair was tightly gripped and yanked, forcing me onto my knees. "Aaah! Bakura!" I cried gripping his wrist trying to make him let go of my hair. Instead of hitting me, like he usually did, his hand came to my throat, fingers wrapping about it and squeezing. I choked and began clawing at his wrist. I gazed up at him with wide frightened eyes, tears gathering in the corners. "I did not give you permission to speak, did I?" He asked.

"…No…" I answered breathlessly.

"Then I expect you to not speak. Why must you always be so difficult?" He spat squeezing my throat more. My eyes grew wider for a moment. My brows furrowed and the tears began their shiny paths down my face. I tried desperately to get air into my lungs wordlessly begging Bakura to release me. I heard him hiss faintly when my nails dug into his wrist his blood gathering in my nails.

As the darkness started to gather in my eyesight I saw him smirking darkly. I thought I would die right there when he finally released my throat pushing me backwards. Gasping desperately I clawed at the dark stained wood flooring smearing the blood that was in my nails. I closed my eyes tightly as the air filled my lungs and oxygen was once again getting to my brain, causing my head to throb painfully.

There was really no time to recover from the loss of oxygen as Bakura grasped my hair once again, pulling me up. I cried out as the action caused my head to throb even more. Maybe my brain would implode and I would be able to be rid of Bakura. That wasn't what I really wanted, though. The disturbing fact was that I needed him. Pathetic, that's what I was, absolutely pathetic. I prayed to whatever god or goddess was out there to let all of this just be a horrible dream but I knew more than anything, that this was not a dream. None of it was.

"The pharaoh will not touch what is mine." Bakura whispered tearing me from my thoughts. Again, my body began to shake and his arm snaked around my waist pulling me back against him. I could feel his erection trapped in his pants up against my body. "You're quite the little whore. How dare you let him touch you, Ryou."

My name sounded so strange coming from his mouth. I could hear the anger, contempt, even disappointment and something else that I could not figure out what it was. It broke my heart that he did not believe me. I hung my head and started whimpering as his fingers began to dance along my flesh. "Did you touch you like this?" He asked nipping at my ear. He was being deceptively gentle. His fingers attacked my chest in a horribly sensual way that I knew was a precursor to something painful.

Every soft touch scared me more and more. I couldn't help but moan at the gentleness even though I knew it was going to be short lived. "How did his fingers feel against your skin, my little doll?" He purred into my ear. Bakura let his fingers ghost down my abdomen then over my hips avoiding my growing erection as if it were a poisonous thorn. I whined and shook my head, trying to get away from him again.

"Bakura please…please he didn't touch me…" I insisted. Bakura bit at my earlobe, his sharp canine threatening to pierce my ear. Yelping, I struggled against him but he only held me tighter. "You are my little bitch do you understand?" He then ducked his head into my neck and bit into the crook of it hard, his canines sinking into my flesh like a vampire's fangs. My knees gave out as I screamed in pain. Bakura held me up against him sucking at the wound and licking the blood that oozed out.

"P-Please…Please don't h-hurt m-me a-anymore…" The tears fell over my lashes and down my face while Bakura's tongue probed the wound lapping up the blood that came out. It hurt, oh god how it hurt. "Hurt you?" He purred smoothly. "I am just getting started, my dear. When I'm done with you you'll never forget who you belong to." My eyes went wide and without a second to reply I was shoved onto my bed on my stomach.

I tensed at the sound of a belt sliding quickly through belt loops suddenly afraid that Bakura was going to whip me with his belt. To my surprise he didn't. Instead, he grasped my arms and tied them behind my back with his belt. I looked to him wide eyed and afraid, struggling to release my arms. "Bakura l-let me go!" I cried. He smirked watching me squirm and struggle. I could hear him start to remove his clothes. He dropped them in a pile on the floor then ran his hands along my hips and down against my stomach.

"You're squirming is so delicious… I refuse to let anyone else have you like this." He leaned over me and nipped at my ear. "You are mine." He growled spreading my legs wide and impaling me on his cock all the way to the hilt. My vision blacked out as pain squeezed my body tightly. A scream erupted from my throat one that Bakura would not let be muffled by my pillows. He grasped my hair and tugged my head back making sure he could hear the sound of my voice.

He growled like an animal in heat as he began bucking his hips within my body. "Hnn…tight…" He groaned out grasping my hair tightly forcing my head back. Bakura held most of my body up by my hair which was painful but not as much as the violation to my body. The pain never went away yet my body was so aroused I couldn't help be respond to his rough, wild bucking. Desperately I tried to release my hands but they were bound so tightly there was no way I could get out. Tears started new paths down my face and my vision blurred.

Over and over Bakura thrust each one growing stronger and rougher than the last. I could feel something warm start to make its way down my thighs. Was I bleeding? Suddenly I was pulled up. Bakura wrapped his arm about me and forced me to my knees. He gripped my hips and pulled my body down on his cock hard. Then, without any warning at all my vision went completely black and my body rigid. Bakura had found my prostate, thrusting hard into it. I tossed my head back screaming in a horrible mixture of pain and pleasure.

"B-Bakura!..."

He grinned darkly into my neck and hit that spot again and again. I shook my head wilding, trembling in his arms and trying still to get away from him. His hand moved along my abdomen until his hand had grasped my cock. Bakura began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts making sure that I could feel every deep, hard stroke. He really didn't want me to forget. But how could I? He was the only one I ever wanted. I…was in love with him.

Bakura growled my name gripping my frame tightly against his. I arched and cried out hoarsely feeling his cock pulse inside me before spilling his seed within my depths. I sobbed painfully finally succumbing to my orgasm the milky fluid spilled forth all over my stomach, Bakura's hand and my once clean bed sheets. I slumped forwards sobbing brokenly. He released me and I fell onto the soiled sheets. I buried my face into the pillow, crying and yelping as he pulled out of my body.

When I turned to look at him I saw him glaring down at me. Was that guilt sparkling in his eyes? No, it couldn't be. I whimpered noticing the blood. It was mine. He ripped me open and I bled all over him. I wanted to be sick. The smell, the pain, everything turned my stomach into knots. Bakura released my arms after a moment of wordless staring. He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch.

"…I…I love you…Bakura…"

He paused and shut his mouth staring down at me as if he wasn't sure what to make of the confession. He knew all along that I was in love with him but he seemed so unprepared for me to say it especially at a time like this. He had no witty retort like usual just a stare. Tears gathered in my eyes again. I confessed to him. I finally confessed to him and he says nothing! I reached out for him and touched his face with a shaky hand. His brow furrowed just faintly but enough that I noticed it.

Bakura took my wrist and removed my hand then stood from the bed. He took a towel that had been in the dirty hamper and cleaned himself off before dressing. I watched him, shaking my head slightly. "B-B-Bakura…p-please don't leave me…" I must have sounded so pathetic, just as he always said I did. At that moment though I didn't care and he spoke not a word. I reached out for him again as he buttoned up his shirt and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bakura…please…" I begged my voice cracking.

He looked back at me. "Go to sleep, Ryou." His voice was soft and smooth but it was different now. Bakura turned away from me and before I knew it he was gone. I stared into the emptiness of my bedroom then fell back into the bed sobbing uncontrollably. He'd raped me and I told him I loved him. I was in love with my rapist, my own personal Satan, and he walked away. I cried his name into my pillow begging for him to return but he never did.

I don't know how I managed to do it but I forced myself to get up and gathered my sheets taking them down to the laundry room. I prayed that my father was not home and, sure enough, he wasn't as I padded painfully down the stairs. It was horribly silent in the house. I shoved my sheets into the wash and started the load.

I leaned against the cold machine for a moment, panting heavily. Everything hurt badly. My lower body throbbed and my head pounded; my chest felt tight and I was sure I was going to throw up at any moment. I had to get myself cleaned up though. It was late and I didn't know where my father was but I didn't want to check the answering machine. If he had called me then it was only to tell me he was going to be late.

Sighing heavily, I managed to get back up the stairs and into the bathroom where I drew a bath with water as hot as I could get it. When it was ready I stepped in, wincing at the heat then crying out as I lowered my body into the water. I gripped the edge of the tub tightly until I was completely in the water.

The blood mixed with the water turning it a disgusting red color. I spent quite some time in that hot water hoping that it would help me somehow but it did not. I cleaned myself despite how much it hurt then stepped out of the bath. I could not stop thinking about Bakura as I dried off my body and cleaned the bathtub so that my father wouldn't suspect anything. It bothered me that I didn't know where Bakura was or what he was doing. In fact it quite frightened me. I wanted him here with me not someplace else.

After remaking my bed I climbed into it and wrapped my arms about myself, burying my face into my pillow. I heard the door downstairs open then shut and the sound of my father's voice calling out if I was awake. I pressed my fingers into my arms and whimpered. I didn't want to see my father; I didn't want to hear his voice.

The only person that I really wanted was Bakura. _Please come back…_


End file.
